Ever Ever After
by xjustkeepwritingx
Summary: What if Katniss decided to give Peeta a chance after the games? Would it work? Read and check it out.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi people!**

**This won't be a long story, and it happens after the first Huger Games.**

**Hope you enjoy! Review please?**

**Thanks.**

* * *

_**Ever Ever After**_

_Chapter 01_

_-Katniss-_

I still couldn't believe Peeta and I have made it through the games. It was surreal that I was actually going to see Prim again. To see everyone again. But what would happen to Peeta and I? He told me himself he didn't want to forget, and I wasn't sure about myself either. I had strong feelings towards him, but they felt so weird to me that I could say I was scared of them.

We agreed to pretend one last time for the audience and then it would all be over, but I didn't want him out of my life. I decided I should talk to Prim later on so she could help me figure my feelings out. I said goodbye to Peeta when we got to Victor's Village and his hurt look killed me. That boy didn't deserve to suffer no more.

I walked inside my house and went to Prim. "Hi little duck!" we hugged tight and she was smiling so big that it made me realize that everything I went through in that arena was worth it so I could come back home. "Hey Katniss, I knew you would win! So, what about Peeta?" I looked at her in a confused way and she smirked "I mean that couldn't be all pretending right? Gale was pretty upset about the situation..." Gale, I thought he was like a brother to me, despite what everyone thought I didn't have any romantic feeling for him. I looked into Prim's eyes "I'm so confused little duck, I mean, Peeta's perfect but I think he deserves so much better..." Prim shook her head "And what's better than a victor? Besides I can see in his eyes how much he loves you..." My jaw dropped, it couldn't be love. "Katniss, why don't you give him a chance and try to know him better?" Before I could overthink the situation I decided to give Prim's advice a chance so I nodded.

The next morning I woke up so tired, those nightmares would be the end of me. I went to the woods, I needed some comfort only the green color of the forest would provide me. It was Sunday so it was calm outside. Getting in the woods I saw a figure I truly missed but would only confuse me even more, sitting there. "Catnip, how have you been?" I sat beside him and tried to smile but he only got a fake one. "As good as I can be, you?" he looked to his hands "what do you feel for him?" I rolled my eyes, I didn't want to talk about that now. "and why does it matter?" Gale grabbed my hand and made me look into his eyes "Catnip, you should be with me, everyone knows that, but then he came along and ruined everything..." I shook my head, I didn't want to lose my best friend but Peeta didn't ruin anything. "Please, let's stop talking about him? Damn you Gale, I miss you, isn't that enough?" before he could answer I got up and ran, ran away from everything. Before I realized where I were I found myself in front of a familiar bakery.

I sat there in the place where I did so many years ago, I realized how much the things have changed. I was lost in my thoughts when someone sat by my side. It was Peeta. "Hello, what are you doing here sitting on the dirt?" without even looking at him I answered "just thinking..." I could see with the corner of my eyes he was smirking "about?" I took a deep breath "everything... The Games seems to be stuck in my head, I keep reliving everything all the time, it sucks!" He got serious and held my hand "It's happening to me as well..." For the first time I looked at him "Do you think it will ever go away?" He just looked away "I have no idea, but I hope it gets better with time..." I nodded "I think I need to go home. I need to fix some lunch for mom and Prim..." He smiled and got up "come here, take some bread for them..." I got up as well and nodded.

After he gave me the bread telling me he was the one that made it I started to go but he grabbed my hand once more "Can I walk you home?" I knew there was no way of denying Peeta anything so I just agreed. What surprised me was that he never let go of my hand. I didn't either, I liked to feel him close to me even though I would never admit that. We kept walking through town and everyone was looking, of course we were the victors, the star-crossed lovers from District 12, and we were holding hands. In those people mind we finally would be able to live our love, and be happily ever after. We passed in front of the only drugstore in the district and Peeta looked at me "Katniss, I need to pick up some medicines for my leg, can you wait just a little bit? Or would you come with me?" His leg, I still felt guilty about that so I never let go of his hand and went inside with him. It was the first time I got there, medicines were way too expensive for Seam people. But now I was a victor, I could buy anything I wanted.

After Peeta bought what he needed we went back to Victor's Village. And in front of my house there was Gale. Damn, I didn't want to see his face anytime soon, let alone while I'm holding Peeta's hand. "Catnip, I was worried!" he looked at me with a genuine expression, still I was mad at him. "There's no need to, I know how to take care of myself... See, I'm safe!" I felt Peeta's hold in my hand tight. He knew that if he ever had any competition it would be Gale. I turned to Peeta ignoring Gale and said in a sweet tone "Wanna have lunch with us?" he nodded and I told him to get inside that I needed to talk to Gale alone. Peeta let go of my hand but got closer to my face and said "If you need anything just yell okay?" I giggled, something I only did when I was with him, and nodded "now go, see you in a minute..." he smiled and did something I really wasn't expecting, he pecked my lips and went inside. I turned to Gale and saw him red with rage. "What the hell Catnip? So it was all real?" I looked to my feet, that was so complicated. I took a deep breath "Gale, at first it was all for the games, but he grew on me and now I'm so confused! Please, don't make it worse..." he shook his head in disbelief and walked away. I went inside and saw Peeta talking with Prim on the kitchen table. I was mad at Peeta for kissing me like that and I was going to yell at him until I saw the way him and Prim were having fun. They almost looked like family. I forgot that I was mad at him the moment he looked into my eyes and smiled. That boy would be the end of me, Katniss Everdeen, as everyone knew.

"Katniss, come join us!" Prim said with a happy voice and I did what she told. A while later my mom joined us as well and my family was complete. As soon as we finished lunch Prim went out to play with her friends and my mom smiled at us. "Katniss my dear, I need to talk to you about something." Peeta was ready to excuse himself when my mom told him to stay as well. She smiled at me and held my hand, she looked like a completely different person. "Dear, now that you have a boyfriend I wanna make sure you don't screw everything up..." I looked at her confused, what was she talking about? And I didn't have a boyfriend, at least I didn't think I did. She noticed my face and continued "I know you're pure and you, Peeta, seem like a very kind boy but you're both just 16 and sometimes hormones talk louder than reason. And if that happens I want you both to be prepared. Peeta, you should buy condoms, it's easy to wear it and you have money to buy tons of it now, so use it! And you, my dear, I will give you a shot, it needs to be taken monthly so you won't get pregnant if the condom fails..." I couldn't believe mom was saying that on my second day back home and in front of Peeta. I should have said I don't have a boyfriend and spare all this embarrassment but I couldn't, I liked the idea of Peeta being mine. Mother excused herself and I looked to my hands that were on my lap. "I'm so sorry Peeta, I have no idea why she said that... I mean, we aren't even dating!"

**_To be continued._**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hi people!_**

**_I'm glad you showed some interest in this fic. So, please keep reviewing?_**

**_Thanks._**

* * *

**Chapter 02**

_-Katniss-_

Peeta made me look into his eyes "It's fine, she's just looking after you... And you're right, we're not even dating..." he smirked and held my hands, took a deep breath and said "Katniss, will you be my girlfriend?" My eyes shot wide and I couldn't find my words. I was so confused and scared. If I say yes it would lead to a relationship, and relationships lead to marriage, and it leads to children, and that's all I never wanted. But I couldn't lose Peeta, I felt something really strong for him, was that love? I had no idea. I looked into his deep blue eyes and smiled, I shyly nodded and his jaw dropped. He couldn't believe I just agreed to being his. "Is that a yes?" I nodded again "yes, this is a yes, boyfriend!"

We've been dating for a whole month. I was so happy with him, everything with him felt overwhelming. Gale had yelled at me saying I was making a huge mistake, of course I ignored him. To everyone else I was still the same Katniss, rough and fierce. But with Peeta, I was all girly. He said I must have twisted personalities but he can't decide which one he loves the most. I came to the conclusion that what I felt for Peeta was probably love but I wasn't still sure. I needed more time.

I was in the woods hunting when I saw a shadow. I screamed when someone pulled on my braid. I turned and I saw Gale. "Damn you Gale, you wanna kill me?" He laughed and I smiled at him. "Catnip, you're becoming all girly, a year ago you wouldn't have screamed, you would have punched me..." I got serious, I didn't like when he started with the talking that I was changing and that it was Peeta's fault. "People change Gale. A year ago I have never gone to that arena, it changed everything. Like Peeta says killing innocent people takes everything you are. No, you have no idea what it feels like." his eyes got hard "And you'll be with him just because he does?" I shook my head, I didn't like to talk about my feelings for Peeta. I didn't know how to explain them, they just existed and that was enough. "Gale, I know we're friends but my relationship with Peeta isn't of your business..." He came closer to me and held my hand "I know you don't love him." I got furious, who the hell does he think he is? "You don't know anything, just leave me alone..."

After I got back from the woods I went to my room, I tried to sleep but nightmares wouldn't let me. I wanted Peeta to hold me, I didn't like when Gale talked to me. It always made me so confused. I didn't know if I loved Peeta, but I truly liked him, he made me feel better, safe... That was it. I went to his house, I had the key, so I walked in. I knew he wasn't there, he was at the Bakery. Good thing he lived here alone. I went to his room, changed into some clothes of his and laid on his bed.

I woke up with the door opening and noticed when Peeta smiled at me. "Hey Kat, what are you doing here?" I looked away, I still felt uncomfortable when I blushed near him. He jumped on bed beside me and smirked "wearing my clothes? Who are you and what have you done to Katniss Everdeen?" I looked away again and said almost in a whisper "I just missed you." He looked surprised. Of course, he never saw me that needy before. I couldn't even recognize myself in what I was doing. He held me in his arms and kissed my lips.

Our making out started to get hotter than I intended to but I couldn't push Peeta away. That fire I felt inside the cave was back and I was hungry for him. I noticed he was being gentler than I wanted him to be, I needed him and I needed him now. I bit his lip and he moaned, I knew I was on the right path. "Kat, you're going to kill me if you keep doing this to me..." I decided to play dumb "do what Peeta?" He smirked, he knew me well, too well. "You know what, I'm a boy you know? I won't be able to control myself much longer and I don't want to put you in an awkward situation." I pulled him to me again and said with a serious voice "Babe, maybe I don't want you to control yourself, break free… I'm yours!" I felt him shiver and those amazing blue eyes stared at me "Are you trying to tell me that it's okay to carry on? Like, go all the way?" I just nodded, I needed him. I even may love him. Peeta smiled like a little boy that just got a candy and got up, picked up something from his drawer and smirked "Remember me to thank Mrs. Everdeen for making me buy these!" I saw it was a condom and blushed. So he was hoping something like that would happen. He pinned me to bed and kissed me deeply. I liked to see Peeta acting like that, so secure of himself, it even seemed he have done that before. Wait, was I his first? He kept kissing me but noticed something was up. "Katniss, is everything okay? I can stop if you don't want this..." He pecked my cheek. I stared at him "am I you first? You seem so secure..." He laughed, what could be so funny? He ran his nose on my face "I have two older brothers Katniss, I know how this works, but you are my first! What part of me loving you since I'm 5 you still didn't get?" I blushed deeply. He laughed again and went back to kissing me.

Peeta opened my blouse and kissed the valley between my breasts, I was still wearing a bra. I felt self conscious. He was welt built and I was that skinny girl, I starved for most part of my life, I couldn't be beautiful. He removed my bra and I tried to cover myself, he held my hands "don't ever hide from me, you're perfect!" I relaxed a bit and he brushed his lips on my nipples. It was weird to think that I was allowing a man to do that with me. I never thought of sex before I Peeta and having him sucking my breast was overwhelming. I wanted more. He squeezed the one that wasn't on his mouth. My breaths were coming out in puffs. His hands got lower, he opened my pants while still taking care of my breasts. I felt a tingle on my stomach and hot spread all over my body when Peeta put his hand inside my underwear and rubbed me lightly. I cried out loud "Oh Peeta… there!" He smirked and let go of my boobs. He took off my pants and panties together and fast. He spread my legs and I got all exposed to him. He took his time to just look at me, he was in a awe. Suddenly he got between my legs and pecked my parts. Another thing that seemed surreal for me, a man's mouth in my pussy. That was disgusting in theory but amazing in reality. Peeta's tongue seemed to be magic, I was feeling so much pleasure. I grabbed his golden hair and made him go harder on me. I could feel his tongue all over me, and a knot in my stomach begun to form. With just a flick on my clit I cried out in pleasure and lost myself. What the hell had happened? Had I just come in his mouth? Peeta, went back to my level and smiled "You taste delicious... you're all delicious!" I smirked at him "Take off your clothes, it's just not fair for me to be naked and you still be fully dressed…" He took off his shirt and got on top of me, I tried to take off his pants but he flinched. Something was wrong there. I sat and looked into his eyes "what's the matter babe?" He looked at his leg. OMG, I didn't even remember that. "Peeta, it's all right, I like you just the way you are..." He looked away "You promise me that you won't laugh?" I glared at him "I would never do that..." he got up from the bed and took his pants off slowly. I saw his prosthetic leg, it didn't even look bad. "Should I take it off for this?" he asked, I smiled at him "whatever makes you comfortable. You have no idea how beautiful you are." He didn't take off his leg but got on top of me. I took off his boxers and stared at him. "Wow, so, how do we put the condom?" he laughed and put it on himself "ready?" he asked me and I nodded. Suddenly everything got awkward. Peeta positioned himself and kissed me. I was enjoying the kiss when I felt a pressure, he was getting inside me. After being on the Hunger Games losing my virginity didn't even hurt even though it felt weird. I felt stuffed. He held still and looked into my eyes "is everything okay?" I smiled and nodded. He started moving. Damn, that felt good. After a while I realized I didn't feel stuffed, I was feeling complete. Peeta hit a spot inside me that made my whole body shake, I came again and it was wonderful. He pecked my lips and said that he loved me. I didn't know what to tell him, so I just kissed him passionately. He was going really fast and I felt when he came, it was amazing. He was amazing.

"So, how are you feeling?" he asked me while holding me tight to his chest. "Sweated, but amazing. It was wonderful!" I said while he laughed. I cuddled more into his chest "I wish I could spend the night, when I'm with you I don't have nightmares..." he pecked my forehead "stay then." I looked at him "you know I can't... my mom wouldn't like that. Why don't you come to have dinner with us? It must be almost ready... maybe you could spend the night!" I winked at him and he nodded. As soon as I got up his eyes got wide "why didn't you say I hurt you?" I looked at what he was looking and I saw blood on the sheets. The evidence my virginity was actually lost in that bed. I smiled sweetly at him "you didn't… when a girl loses her virginity she bleeds, it's normal..." his face softened a little "but you're fine right?" I nodded and whispered in his ear "I'm more than fine, now let's go big boy..."

When we entered my house mom and Prim were already at the table. "Katniss, I was wondering where you were..." my mom said, Prim just smiled "I told you she was with Peeta!" I blushed and we sat along with them. Out of nowhere my mom smirked at me and said "you look different, did something happened?"

_**To be continued.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Hi guys!_**

**_I can't believe how good the reviews are! Keep them coming…_**

**_Thanks._**

* * *

**Chapter 03**

_-Katniss-_

_Out of nowhere my mom smirked at me and said "you look different, did something happened?"_

I shook my head blushing. Damn, was she really able to tell? Prim stared at me "I don't think so momma, despite this stupid smile on her face I think she looks the same..." Oh, Prim's innocence was beautiful. I held Peeta's hand and looked at my mom, she was still smirking. I only hope she doesn't embarrass us.

Later on I came to my mom that was in her bedroom. "Mother, can Peeta stay the night? I don't have nightmares when I'm with him..." She got serious "Katniss, he can stay but you need to behave or I will forbid him to stay the night again..." I nodded. I was about to leave the room when she asked "Dear, do you love him?" I blushed deeply. "I don't know, I like him a lot... I'm just not sure what love is." She smiled at me "what do you feel when you see him? When you're close to him? When you touch him?" I stared at her thinking. "I want to be with him all the time, I want to see him happy. I want to make him happy. He made me his woman, mother, and I felt so happy, so complete." She laughed "And you still don't know if you love him? After all you just said?" I blushed "I guess I do love him." Finally I was able to admit it to myself. She got serious again "So, he made love to you? Were you careful?" I blushed even deeper and nodded. Before she could ask anything else I said goodnight and ran to my room. Peeta was already in my bed waiting for me. I laid beside him and ran my hand on his leg "If you want to take it off I don't mind..." he shook his head "why not?" he looked away. "Katniss, I don't want you to see me as a crippled man." I shook my head and caressed his cheek making him look at me "you're nothing like that, you're a victor, you're my hero." I saw his eyes sparkle and he took off his leg. I smiled and cuddled with him.

Two weeks later we were planning how the Victory Tour would be. Haymitch was less drunk than usual and Effie was around again. He told me that because of the little stunt with the berries President Snow wasn't happy with us, so for us not to cause any trouble we would need to pretend we were in love during the tour. Pretend? I was crazy about that boy. Everyone could see that. But I would try harder, I didn't want to put us under any kind of risk. "Haymitch, Peeta and I have been together for real for almost two months now... I won't need to pretend." He smirked at me "You finally admitted you felt something for him as well? That's new." I glared at him, I didn't like people to mock me because they would go in shock that I was actually with someone. "Easy sweetheart, I'm happy for you. I only have no idea what Peeta saw in you and how he handles you, but that's his choice, not mine." I sighed hard to show him I wasn't happy with the issue we were discussing. He turned serious one more time "Just make sure everyone can see you can't live without him, and that was the reason you had that idea in the arena okay?" I nodded, I knew he was just worried about our safety so I wouldn't say anything. Let's do it his way. "Have you told Peeta that?" he shook his head "figured he didn't need to pretend. What I had no idea was that you wouldn't need it either. Sweetheart, I am really happy for you. Now go pack."

I went home thinking about what Haymitch said. If people didn't believe I was in love with Peeta we would be in trouble. I've always been shy, so I keep the same with other people, I only get sweet when I'm alone with Peeta or with Prim. I would need to show this side of me to everyone, and I needed to do it well. As soon as I walked inside I went to talk to Prim. "Hey Prim, can we talk?" she nodded "sure." I sat beside her "Haymitch told me that President Snow isn't happy with Peeta and I because we both survived, and now we need to show everyone we are really in love. How do I do that?" She looked at me with confused eyes "but you are in love, aren't you?" I nodded "Yes, we are. But I'm not good at showing my true feelings to everyone. Peeta knows I love him but how do I make everyone see that as well?" She smiled sweetly at me "Act as if no one's watching. Act naturally, be the same way you are when you're alone with him. I'm sure it will work. You don't need to worry, you have true feelings for him and anyone that goes around you two can notice that." I smiled at her and hoped she was right.

After I packed I decided to go to the woods to relax a bit and there I saw Gale. I took a deep breath, he still didn't accept my relationship with Peeta. "Catnip, ready for the tour?" I shook my head "as ready as I'll ever be." He tried to come closer to me but I stepped away "Chill I'm not gonna jump on you..." "sorry" "it's fine, so how have you been?" I looked at him and smiled "good, and you?" We kept talking like the old friends we were until Gale decided to jump into my business "I heard you have been sleeping on Peeta's house every night, is it true? People are starting to talk..." I glared at him "He keeps my nightmares away." He looked sad and angry at the same time "so it's true?" I nodded "but again that's no one's business..." "Are you having sex with him?" that got me mad "what if I am?" he looked into my eyes and his own got wide "oh gosh, you are." That wasn't a question. "Katniss he doesn't even have a leg, must be disgusting." I couldn't hold it anymore "YOU ARE DISGUSTING FOR ASKING ME THIS! Peeta is perfect for me, I love him and that missing leg makes me remember what he's been through, what we've been through..." I shook my head in disapproval and walked away. Gale was an idiot.

I got home and Peeta was there with his things, everybody was there waiting for me. I wasn't in the mood for being nice to anyone at that moment, good thing we didn't have a camera crew with us already. But the moment we step on the train we will be filmed all the time. I tried to smile at Peeta but he could tell something was wrong with me. Haymitch came to me and whispered in my ear "remember what I told you sweetheart, you won't be given second chances." I sighed and sat beside Peeta. "Why is everyone here?" I whispered in his ear. He smiled lightly "The camera crew will be here any minute, so Effie wanted us ready." I sighed and shook my head, I was in a really bad mood because of Gale. He had no right to get in between my personal life like that, he made mine and Peeta's love seem something wrong, some kind of a joke. He held my hand and started to play with my fingers, I was about to push my hand away when I remembered what Haymitch told me. I really didn't feel comfortable with showing affection in public, it was hard for me. Even the simpler of acts would make me blush and I hated people to see me vulnerable. Peeta kissed my hand and smiled coming closer to me "what's going on Kat?" I looked into his eyes and just shook my head for him to know that I couldn't talk at that moment.

The camera crew finally arrived and we went to the train station, let the 'games' begin.

**To be continued.**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hi guys!**_

_**Sorry this one is short. I promise to make it up to you on the weekend.**_

_**Review please?**_

_**Thanks.**_

* * *

**Chapter 04**

****_-Katniss-_

We said our goodbyes and went to the train. Of course they gave a room to myself and one to Peeta but they were beside each other. I need the whole train was bugged so I decided to not tell Peeta anything about what Haymitch told me. About convincing Snow we were really in love. I laid in bed staring at the ceiling, I was lost in thoughts when I heard the door open, just by the noise of the step I knew it was Peeta. I would recognize his presence anywhere in the world. He's my boy with the bread. He jumped on bed beside me and held me tight around the waist "Hi baby!" I couldn't help but laugh, he was so cute. "Hi Peeta!" He pecked my lips and caressed my face "what happened earlier that you got home in such bad mood?" What should I tell him? The truth? Yes, I wouldn't lie to him. I looked into his eyes "Gale..." Peeta sighed heavily and squeezed my waist "what did he do this time?" I blushed, I didn't like to talk about sex. "He was getting into our business again, asking me if we had already slept with each other." He just laughed hard, I kept there staring at him "What's so funny about that? It was embarrassing!" I crossed my arms on my chest and he pecked my pouting lips "What did you tell him? I bet you couldn't even deny it, you don't know how to lie..." I pushed him away "Shut it!" He laughed even harder "But that's good for him to know, so he will stop to hit on you... he needs to learn once and for all that you're mine!" I decided to play him "am I?" He looked away and seemed to be sad. I regretted immediately what I just said, I caressed his hair "Oh baby, I was just kidding..." He jumped on top of me and started to tickle me "Got'cha!" I wanted to be mad at him but it was impossible. He was the only one that could make me laugh like that, he made me happy. I kissed him deeply and he kissed me back right away.

Soon our kiss became a make out session. Peeta had this power to light a fire inside me. He was so hot, I loved his butt, it was so firm. Damn, I was horny. I missed him, we only had made love twice and I needed more. I grabbed his butt tight and at that exact moment my door opened. There it was a shocked Haymitch and a hysterical Effie. I pushed Peeta away immediately and blushed hard. "Where's your manners kids? This isn't an appropriate behave." Haymitch just laughed, he never thought he would see me grabbing on Peeta's butt like that. "Sweetheart, go easy on lover boy or you might kill him with happiness..." he winked at Peeta and mouthed "score" to him. I blushed and when Peeta realized I wasn't going to say anything he spoke "So, what do you want with us?" Haymitch was about to say something when Effie interrupted him "Well, I'm actually here for Katniss. Cinna needs you to go see your dress for distric 11... Let's go." I nodded and got up from my bed. I pecked Peeta's lips telling him I would be back later. I saw Haymitch smirking, Peeta was about to go through an awkward situation.

On the way Effie lectured me about how a girl shouldn't touch or be touched by a boy in that way. I just agreed to everything she was saying, I wasn't on the mood to speak. I was horny, period.

Getting to Cinna I got in a better mood. I liked him, and I knew he was my friend. He smiled at me "So you and Peeta? Finally!" I blushed "yeah, we're dating..." he smiled big. After showing me my dress and making sure it would fit he turned to me serious "Effie told me in what position she found you and Peeta in. So, I wanted to let you know if Peeta needs condoms he can come to me and I'll help him." I blushed really heavy and nodded. "Thanks" he laughed at my purity "I know you two already done it, and it's so normal. And what I love the most about your relationship is that you still remain pure. It's a pure kind of love, so truthful." I couldn't help but smile.

Later on I walked into Peeta's room and he was putting something in his drawer. "Hi... What are you doing?" he smirked "Haymitch gave me a pack of condoms..." I laughed "Seems like everybody wants to give us condoms, Cinna told me to tell you that if you need any you could go to him..." He put on a cheesy smile and came closer "See Kitty-Kat everyone wants us to make a lot of love in this tour..." I turned to him and pecked his lips "Except Effie..." I said and Peeta nodded "But we don't care about that right?" Instead of answering him I just gave him a kiss. A hot passionate kiss.

Peeta pulled me on top of him by my waist and made me grind on his, I felt his erection rising. I couldn't help but smile, I started to open his pants and he grabbed my hand "Baby, Haymitch will be here in half an hour..." I sighed "Just a quickie, I need you so bad." He smirked and opened my pants pushing it down along with my panties. "Come here, I can't resist you being so cute like that..." I smiled and pecked his lips. He took off his own pants and boxers and I sat back on top of him. When I felt him inside me I felt whole, I needed that sensation so badly. Peeta was going the faster he had ever went and I was in heaven... Suddenly he widen his eyes and push me away. "Damn Kat, we nearly forgot..." he put himself a condom and came back to me. He pushed inside me again and smiled "I want to come inside you, we can't forget the condom for that..." He picked up his fast and hard pace and sooner than I know I saw stars, I came hard on him and felt him holding me tight, then I knew he had came as well.

As soon as we came we heard a knock on the door. We told Haymitch to wait and Peeta took off the condom putting his pants up. I dressed myself as well and we opened the door. At the sight of us Haymitch smirked "Lover boy what kind of spell did you put on her? She can't stop smiling, it's annoying!" we both laughed. Haymitch stared at us and smirked "what was happening here just now?" Peeta gave us away when he blushed heavily. Haymitch laughed loud "Sweetheart please teach your lover boy how to be discreet. And especially how to throw a condom away, not on the floor." We looked down and there it was. I wanted to kill Peeta for that, I glared at him and he looked scared. Haymitch laughed again "Katniss, remember we need you both alive tonight..."

**To be continued.**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hi guys!**_

_**I hope you're enjoying this fic, I'm really happy with the reviews and whoa 42 followers in this story?!**_

_**So please keep reviewing...**_

_**Thanks.**_

* * *

**Chapter 05**

_-Katniss-_

We were going to the Capitol after going through all Districts, excepting District 12 that would be the last and finally we would be home. I think Peeta and I had done a pretty good job at 'convincing' everyone that we were in love. I had allowed him to show some affection to me in public and I had done the same, it wasn't easy but Peeta made me comfortable enough. I loved him even more after all that time spent with him, he was perfect and Haymitch was right when he said that I could live a thousand lives and never deserve him. He was too good. And he loved me. Well, we were about to know the truth, President Snow would be there and would give a party to us. Of course he wanted to make sure we really loved each other and that our little stunt with the berries weren't seen as a rebel act. I haven't heard about rebellion in the Districts, so I thought we did an outstanding job with the 'mission' it was given to us.

"Ready to see President Snow again?" Peeta asked me and I sighed "I need to right?" he nodded and pecked my lips "but don't you worry my love, he couldn't fail it when our feeling for each other are indeed true." I smiled and held his hand, it was time.

We were already inside President Snow's mansion. We would be his guests, of course. I was holding Peet a's hand hard, I was scared Snow would tell me that I failed and something bad would happen. I didn't trust that man, he was evil, seemed to have no feelings but thirst for power. He smiled at us and I could tell that was a fake smile. "Hello. How have you been?" I didn't say anything, Peeta was better with words than I. "We're fine." He looked straight at me and said "Can we talk Katniss?" I nodded. Would he really make me speak? I followed him into a big living room and he sat on the couch and told me to sit as well. He looked into my gray eyes and took a deep breath "You did a good job at not lightning a spark in any district." "Does that mean Peeta and I are no longer in danger?" Snow smirked, I didn't need an answer anymore, I knew he would be forever after us. We weren't meant to survive, not both of us. I looked down and said "Just please don't hurt my family or Peeta, if you wanna punish someone, punish me." He picked up my chin and made me look at him, he had a shocked face. "Oh my, you really love the boy, don't you?" I'm so stupid. Now he'll use Peeta to punish me. So so stupid.

I went back to the door it was given to me and laid in bed. How could Snow be so mean? How would he punish me? Would he use Peeta? Should I have started a rebellion? I was lost in thoughts when someone laid beside me. Peeta. He caressed my cheek and smiled at me "what happened Kat? Was he convinced?" I nodded. He smiled big and pecked my lips. "But you shouldn't be that happy Peeta. He still doesn't like me, he seems to want me to suffer for defying him. I'm scared he'll use you for that..." he got closer to me and held me in his strong safe arms "why do you say that?" he asked and I looked into his eyes "Because he knows that if something happens to you I would never forgive myself, I would die inside. He knows it wasn't all pretending. He knows I love you." Peeta's eyes got wide. At first I didn't understand but then he smiled so big that I could swear he was crazy, because I just told him something terrifying and he was smiling. I realized that was the first time I told him I loved him. He told me that before but I could never say it back. I knew I loved him but I got so nervous that I couldn't tell him that, and I just did. Peeta pulled me to him and kissed me passionately.

When we pulled away after our little make out session I stared at him "So you're not worried?" he shook his head "Katniss, as long as we're together nothing will happen, we'll protect each other, because that's what we do..." I relaxed on his chest and pecked his arm "I can't imagine myself without you anymore." I didn't believe at how clingy I was being but I needed to let Peeta know that losing him was one of the things that scared me the most. He chuckled "If someone told me what you just said I haven't listened to it myself I would never believe it. My tough, fierce, independent Katniss being so cheesy." I glared at him for mocking me and got out of the bed. He pouted and grabbed my hand "Baby, I was just kidding, I love you the way you are, clingy or not, come back here please?" I shook my head "I gotta shower, we need to get ready for the party it's almost 6." He smirked "Can I shower with you?" "No!" I smirked back at him and went to the bathroom.

I was in the shower thinking of what I could do to protect Peeta and that way protect myself when I heard a noise. I got ready to attack when Peeta opened the shower curtain naked. "What the hell Peeta? You scared me!" He laughed and walked inside the shower. "Sorry love I just couldn't resist..." he held me around the waist and rested his chin on my shoulder, that felt so nice. I turned to him and smiled messing with his now wet hair "Do you think that someday we will be able to live like normal people?" his kept on his smile and brought me closer to him "I don't know Kat. I know we're not ordinary people therefore we won't have an ordinary life, but that doesn't mean we won't be happy." Peeta was my dandelion in the spring, he was the one to bring me hope. I smiled at him, rested my face on his chest and mumbled "I love you so much..."

After our shower we got ready separately. Effie and Cinna were in my room helping me to be beautiful for our interview. I didn't want any of that, I just wanted to go home and be left in peace. With Peeta by my side, always.

It was time for the interview and then we would go to the party. I held Peeta's hand tightly. I had no idea what kind of question would come. I truly hoped it was just about my life after the games, I didn't want to talk about all those people I killed or watched being killed. I didn't wanna talk about anything to be truthful. I knew I had to even though Peeta told me he would do most part of the talking. We sat beside Ceaser and even before the interview start something unexpected happened. I only saw when Peeta pushed me away and fell beside me bleeding a lot. After that everything seemed like a blur. He had been shot, he needed to be fine. The shoot was meant for me, someone was trying to kill me. Who?

**To be continued.**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Hi guys!_**

**_I hope you're enjoying this fic, I'd like to hear more from you! Keep reviewing please!_**

**_And I promise I'm trying to improve my grammar, but English isn't my native language so sometimes there will be mistakes, hope you understand._**

**_Anyway, thanks a lot for everything._**

* * *

**Chapter 06**

_-Katniss-_

I started screaming like crazy on the corridors of the fancy Capitol hospital we were in, I didn't want Peeta away from me. Haymitch had to hold me back so the doctors could take him. I knew he needed to go but I was so afraid of being alone. I wasn't scared because I knew someone were trying to kill me, I was scared for Peeta and all the people I loved. I wouldn't bare to lose them, I'd rather die than lose them.

After a long time a doctor came to us and told me that Peeta would be fine, they removed the bullet and did a small surgery to fix everything. I went to his room but he was still sleeping. Haymitch walked inside with me and stared at us. "I don't understand, you guys are really in love, there's no uprising in any district, why are they still trying to kill you?" I looked at him and shook my head, even though I had an idea. President Snow wasn't worried about starting a rebellion, he just didn't want to look like a fool in front of everyone, especially being tricked by a 16 year old girl from a poor district. That man was crazy, he was blind by rage so he was up to anything. Even killing me. He wanted to do that just by pure vengeance. Haymitch didn't say anything, we just got there in an awkward silence. Peeta woke up a few minutes later and asked for me. I smiled at him messing with his golden hair. I loved his hair so much, almost all my life I wished I could look like my little sister so I wouldn't be called Seam slut in school, but since Peeta told me he loved my dark hair I got comfortable with it. "Katniss?" I held his hand and said in a sweet tone "I'm here Peeta, don't worry, you need to rest." He nodded but didn't give up that easy "Are you okay?" I heard Haymitch sigh "I'll let the love birds alone." I couldn't help but smile, I knew he left because he was thinking about something he told me once, that I could live thousand lives and never deserve Peeta, and he was right. There he was all bruised and worried about me. "I'm fine Peeta, you saved me... do you remember what happened?" he nodded "someone tried to shoot you but I pushed you away in time. Who did that?" I shook my head "I have no idea, Haymitch is trying to find out, but I have a lucky guess that President Snow is behind this." He nodded again and asked me to come closer. I did and he stole me a kiss, I couldn't help but laugh, he was always so adorable.

They didn't let me sleep there with Peeta, I wasn't used to sleep alone anymore. How would I deal with all my nightmares? I went back to my room in Snow's mansion and saw that there was a note in the bed. I got the paper and couldn't believe in what I was reading.

_Katniss,_

_I knew he would jump in front of you, I did it on purpose._

_Remember our talk._

_Think about it._

_President Snow._

Damn, that man was sick. He wanted to make me suffer and would use Peeta for his purpose. I couldn't sleep that night, all my nightmares were about losing Peeta or of President Snow laughing at us while Peeta was really bruised. Early in the morning I went to the hospital where I found Haymitch and gave him the note President Snow had sent me last night. His eyes got wide, I guess he really didn't expected him to be the one to blame "Sweetheart, I promise I'll find out what's going on, why he is doing that, while I don't please take care of lover boy. He'll need you." I nodded and he walked away letting me be alone with a sleeping Peeta. I caressed his hair and ran my fingers on his face, I still can't believe he made me go against everything I ever wanted. I didn't want to have a relationship, and here I was with him. I didn't believe in love, here I was crazy in love with that boy that was willing to die if he could save me. I was still so afraid of losing him and getting in that place my mom went after my dad died. She was alive but not living. I didn't want that for me, but thinking about it I understand my mom, I couldn't even think about the possibility of losing Peeta, it hurts too much. Still I couldn't admit the thought of having kids, while we had the games system I would never put my children at risk, but I couldn't deny that sometimes I saw a little blond boy with gray eyes in my dreams calling me mom. I was lost in my thoughts when Peeta grabbed my hand "Katniss?" I smiled at him "hi... how are you?" "missing you... did you sleep?" I couldn't lie to him, so I just shook my head. He just motioned for me to lay beside him and I did, he caressed my hair "I had an amazing dream tonight... we were back in 12, in the meadow and a little girl came running to me, she had dark hair and deep blue eyes, I picked her up in my arms and she called me dad." I sighed deeply, he looked at me into the eyes "do you think we'll ever be able to have a family of our own?"

**To be continued.**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hi guys! I'm so sorry this is so short but I'm so busy that I barely have time to write. Hope you understand.**_

_**Review this please?**_

_**Thanks.**_

* * *

**Chapter 07**

_-Katniss-_

_He just motioned for me to lay beside him and I did, he caressed my hair "I had an amazing dream tonight... we were back in 12, in the meadow and a little girl came running to me, she had dark hair and deep blue eyes, I picked her up in my arms and she called me dad." I sighed deeply, he looked at me into the eyes "do you think we'll ever be able to have a family of our own?"_

I shook my head always looking into his eyes "Peeta, you know what I think about having kids..." he nodded "but I mean, if there were no games, would you like to have a child with me?" I felt my eyes get teary, I really wanted to give him everything he wanted and deserved, and deep down inside I wish I could have a baby with him, a blond chubby baby to call my own. He pecked my forehead "It's okay Kat I get how you feel, I'd hate to see our kid on the reaping as well..." I didn't know what came to me and I started crying, he wiped my tears and caressed my face "Peeta, what if after we go back to 12 we run away?" he chuckled "and where should we go?" I shook my head "I don't know, I just wanna be able to have everyone I love around me and have a normal life..." he didn't say anything and his silence let me know that he knew we would never have a normal life.

Two weeks later Peeta and I were in a train going back to 12. Haymitch still didn't find out why President Snow was so pissed with us even though we did exactly what he told us to do.

We went to Peeta's house, he still couldn't move much, he was under strict doctor's orders to rest. I put him in his bed and went to my house. I hugged Prim tight, I missed her so much. Then I saw mom and Gale on the couch, Gale? What the hell was he doing there? I sat beside mom and she looked serious at me. "Hi Katniss, you came in just in time. Gale just got here saying he needed to tell me something important..." she turned her stare at Gale. He took a deep breath and said "I came here to tell you that your daughter is acting like a real seam slut, she's sleeping around with that merchant boy..." Without thinking I walked to him and slapped his face hard, how dare he talk about me like that and in front of my little sister and mom? I was about to say something when my mom spoke "Gale, I know you have feelings for my daughter but you are very wrong about her. First of all she's not a seam slut, she isn't a slut at all. Second she's not sleeping around, she has a boyfriend that she loves deeply and what she does with him isn't our business, now please get out." My jaw dropped, I had never seen my mom so defensive of me, it's like the first time she stand up for something since my father died. Gale walked out humiliated and I hugged my mom tight "thanks a lot, it meant the world to me to see you speaking like that..." she put my loosen hair behind my ear and smiled "I just told him the truth, and how's Peeta?" I sighed "He's better, he still needs to rest though..."

Later on I was in my room getting some clothes to take to Peeta's house, I would stay over to keep an eye on him and of course because I didn't like to stay away. I was lost in my thoughts when Prim walked in. She sat in my bed and blushed. I found that weird so I stopped what I was doing and sat beside her. "What is it?" I asked and she blushed even more "C'mon Prim, we're sisters you can tell me anything..." She took a deep breath and looked to the floor "Are you and Peeta really sleeping together, I mean like more than just sleeping?" Now it was my time to blush hard. I had never talked about sex in my whole life, not even with Peeta. "Well, yes..." I didn't know what else to say. She looked at me with curious eyes "Were you his first?" I loved Prim but that was the most awkward conversation ever "yes, we were each other's first." She smiled "That's so romantic..." I giggled "you can say so..." "So that means you're getting married soon?" My eyes got wide "No, I mean, I love him but we're just 16, too young to get married..." She laughed "Katniss, you almost live with him, you sleep with him, you love him, and you think you're too young to get married? Sometimes I really can't understand you." Well, then we're even because when it comes to Peeta I don't understand myself either.

**To be continued.**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hi guys!**_

_**Why aren't you reviewing? Is this fic bad? I wanna hear more from you, the more that happens the faster I'll post!**_

_**Thanks.**_

* * *

**Chapter 08**

_-Katniss-_

That night I went to Peeta's house with dinner and he smiled at me. He was on his bed drawing something. "Hi, I brought us some dinner, let's go eat?" he nodded and put the drawing aside not letting me look at it. "Can I see it?" he tried to hide it but I was faster and got the drawing first. My heart stopped when I looked at it. It was me and him, a little girl and a little boy, it hit me like a ton when I realized that he had just pictured our non existent family, or better yet, our future family. I kept there staring at that drawing for countless minutes until Peeta's voice snap me out of it "I'm sorry, I didn't mean for you to see this." I took a deep breath and looked at him "why not? It's beautiful." He sighed looking away "and it's never gonna happen right?" I didn't say anything, I had no idea what to say. I wanted that picture to become real but I couldn't put my children at risk. I didn't even know what to think. Sometimes I think it would be better if we actually started an uprising, maybe something would have changed, maybe I would be able to have kids without worries someday, maybe I would have died. I don't know, but I think that anything would be better than what it is now.

Our dinner went by silent. We didn't know what to say, we both wanted that so much still we were both afraid. "Do you think that someday the Games will end?" I asked him and he sighed "I don't know, maybe when President Snow dies, maybe if a rebellion happens..." I remembered something that happened a long time ago and decided that maybe that crazy thing made sense somehow "Peeta, once I found two girls lost in the forest, I asked them what was going on and they told me they were going to District 13. I laughed at them at that time, but now it makes sense. What if the Games exist because there's still a District 13?" Peeta held my hand and caressed it "And how would we get there?" he believe me. I was relived at his reaction. "I don't know, but would you go there with me?" He came closer to me "I would go anywhere with you. But I think we need to tell Haymitch about that." I agreed, if someone knew about this it would be him. Peeta suddenly smiled "Are you willing to do all this just to have a family with me?" I blushed and nodded. I think I've never seen him smiling so big.

Once we lay in bed Peeta held me in his arms and whispered in my ear "You know, I miss you so much..." I couldn't help but laugh, he was under doctor's order we couldn't make love, even though I gotta admit I was dying to. I turned to him and pecked his lips "We can't, you still can't do that..." He pouted and I giggled "But baaaaby, I have something funny to tell you. When I got home Gale was there saying bullshit to mom, but you don't have to worry about that because she defended us. What is funny was what came next, Prim wanted to know if we were going to get married because we are sleeping together, can you believe it? And she said it's really romantic that we lost it to each other!" He blushed lightly "You talked about our sex life with Prim?" I nodded "Gale was screaming to my mom about it, I had no choice." He held me tighter "I hate Gale you know? I know he's your friend and all but he's so stupid." I laughed and caressed his face "He's indeed stupid so don't feel bad for saying so." He kissed my lips passionately. I knew what he wanted and exactly what he was trying to do, but it wouldn't work, I would never put his health in danger because of this stupid hunger he set on me. I pushed him away gently "Peeta, we can't!" he nodded smiling "I know, but we can kiss, can't we?" I giggled "you know we can but kissing like this always leads to something else..." he smirked at me "you're afraid you won't be able to resist me Katniss? You're afraid I'll make you so hot that you won't say no?" I hated when he acted like that, he was right, I wouldn't be able to say no if we keep going and then I would blame myself for hurting him. "You know you are irresistible so please stop?" he nodded and chuckled "You are adorable when you're embarrassed. Oh, and I noticed one thing, Prim thought we were going to get married right?" I nodded "Would you like to?" My eyes got wide, I wanted to still I thought we were too young, but I couldn't say no to Peeta. That was my weakness, I could never say no to him.

**To be continued.**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Hi guys.**_

_**I'm so sorry for taking forever for me to update but I've been so busy. I'm almost getting my degrees in Law School, so I'm getting crazy!**_

_**Review more please? I don't have any idea what you're thinking about this fic.**_

_**Thanks.**_

* * *

**Chapter 09**

_-Katniss-_

"_You are adorable when you're embarrassed. Oh, and I noticed one thing, Prim thought we were going to get married right?" I nodded "Would you like to?" My eyes got wide, I wanted to still I thought we were too young, but I couldn't say no to Peeta. That was my weakness, I could never say no to him._

"So?" he asked after a few seconds when I didn't say anything. I blushed hard and nodded "but we should take one step at a time right? Let's talk to Haymitch about 13, then we'll see what we can do. We're still young!" Peeta pecked my forehead and nodded "We'll talk to Haymitch tomorrow, but I don't have a good feeling about what he'll have to say to us, especially because there's someone in the Capitol under President Snow's order trying to kill you. I would never be able to live if something happened to you." I sighed, I knew he was right but I didn't want to think about that at that moment. I also agreed that Haymitch knew way more than we imagined and that it wouldn't be good news.

Next morning I woke up to an empty bed, where was Peeta? He shouldn't be moving that much, he was still under doctor's order to rest. Walking inside the kitchen I saw him there sitting on the table drawing something. I sat beside him and wanted to throw up when I saw what his drawing was about. It was Rue. She was just like the way I left her after she died. It was a beautiful yet scene, but that made my stomach turn. I only noticed I was crying when Peeta wiped my eyes. "Katniss, I'm sorry. I had a nightmare about it so I felt the urge to draw it. I can throw it away if you want." I shook my head. No, that was a beautiful drawing, I wanted to keep it. "No, keep it. It just makes me angry how can people watch this on TV and not do anything, worse, they like to watch this? She was just a little girl, just like Prim." I started sobbing and Peeta held me tight "I know love, that's why we're going to Haymitch, because we want more of our lives." "You know that if we have kids Snow will send them to the games as soon as they're 12 right?" he just nodded looking down. That was something certain in my head. He would make me suffer for the rest of my life because of the stunt with the berries. Peeta took a deep breath and caressed my face "We will find a way Katniss, we deserve to be happy, you deserve to be happy. I would do everything for that to happen. I promise you that you will have a beautiful life." I pecked his lips "Just don't hurt yourself trying to do that, I could never be happy without you."

Later on I went to Haymitch's house and asked him to go to Peeta's. He still couldn't do much effort, so it would be better if he didn't leave the house. Haymitch smiled at me "You know sweetheart, I could never imagine you would be so devoted to Peeta. What happened to that selfish girl I met before the games?" I glared at him, I wasn't selfish, I think. I couldn't give him the most cliché answers of all like I fell in love with him, but I didn't know how to explain it without being cheesy. That was so unlike me. I just didn't answer and he laughed again "Lover boy always told me that deep down inside you were a good person, I didn't believe him but now I can see you really are." I shook my head tired of that bullshit. "C'mon, Peeta is waiting for us." I said and left the house with him following me.

Peeta was lying on the couch reading a book when we walked in. He smiled at me as soon as he saw me, I couldn't help but smile back. I sat beside him and put his legs on my lap. Haymitch sat on the other couch and stared at us. "So, what do you want to talk about?" I looked at Peeta and he nodded his head at me as if telling me to say everything. I took a deep breath and looked at Haymitch again. "Well, once I met two girls on the woods and they told me they were going to District 13. We wanted to know if it still exists, if that's the reason why the Games exist, and we also want to know how to get there." He looked at us in shock. Then his expression changed from a worry one to a happy one. "Do you guys really wanna know? Once you know everything there's no turning back. Can I know the reason to all this?" Peeta answered him without even thinking about it "We want to be able to have a family..." I blurted out "I don't want to see my kids on the Huger Games, and I know Snow will send them there." Haymitch seemed amused by my answer. He looked at Peeta and smirked "What have you done to Katniss Everdeen?" I blushed and Peeta blushed as well before answering him "Well, I personally think she went crazy..." I couldn't help but laugh, his sense of humor was perfect for me, he was always so positive. Haymitch laughed along with us and then got serious "I'm really happy both of you got out of the arena, I wish you all the happiness in the world. But are you guys ready for the truth?"

He told us everything about how District 13 was still there underground and that the Capitol had no idea where it was, but they knew it existed. He told us that an uprising was being planned and they intended to use us as the face of the rebellion, especially me, I would be their mockingjay. At first I was scared but I knew that would be the only way to make things better and the only chance I had to have a normal future for my kids. Everything would happen while the Quarter Quell was going on. It would take the attention from us so it will be the perfect opportunity. Peeta was really excited about all this, I guess he wanted a family with me way more than I wanted it myself.

**To be continued.**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Hi guys!**_

_**I'm so so so so sorry for taking so long to upload this but my life is a mess right now.**_

_**I can't believe how good you guys are to me.**_

_**Keep reviewing please!**_

_**Thanks.**_

* * *

**Chapter 10**

_-Katniss-_

_He told us that an uprising was being planned and they intended to use us as the face of the rebellion, especially me, I would be their mockingjay. At first I was scared but I knew that would be the only way to make things better and the only chance I had to have a normal future for my kids. Everything would happen while the Quarter Quell was going on. It would take the attention from us so it will be the perfect opportunity. Peeta was really excited about all this, I guess he wanted a family with me way more than I wanted it myself._

The preparation for the Quarter Quell reaping was beginning. In two weeks bunch of children will be fighting to death in the arena. I was still afraid Snow would do something to Peeta so he'll affect me. He knew that Peeta was besides Prim the most especial person in this world for me. That only made me even more sure about joining the rebellion, even though I knew it would cost something from me, from us. I just wish Peeta remains with me in the aftermath. I went to Peeta's house and found Effie and Haymitch already there. Peeta and I would be mentors this year, I don't know if I will handle that, even though I knew I needed to, Haymitch would be with the rebels doing everything and Peeta and I would distract the Capitol during the games. I truly hope it works because if it doesn't Peeta and I will be easy targets, we will be on the capitol already. But it was that or no freedom for the rest of our lives.

Peeta held my hand on the way to Justice Building, he knew how bad I was feeling for having to mentoring those kids, and I knew they would be probably Seam kids, as usual. "Katniss, I know this hurts but if everything turns out okay we won't have to do this ever again." I just nodded, I didn't want to talk. I leaned my head on his shoulder and he passed his arms around me holding me close to him. Haymitch smiled at us, he knew this kind of things weren't for Snow to see it was just for us. Just for Peeta and I sakes.

Effie pulled the girl's name and it was a seam girl as usual, I remember her, I think she went to school with Prim. Then it was the boy's turn. My blood ran cold when Rory Hawthorne's name was said. I held Peeta's hand even tighter and tried my best to keep tears from falling. I couldn't believe Gale's brother was repead to the 75th Hunger Games, most known as the 3rd Quarter Quell. I wouldn't bare to see him die, but maybe he would win right? Peeta leaned his head on my ear "if we keep them alive for three days we'll save them remember?" I looked into his eyes "will we?" he nodded and pecked my lips. It was time for them to come to the train. I saw Rory trying to be strong but as soon as he saw me closely he ran to my arms and hugged me tight "Katniss, will you help me?" I nodded "Of course Rory, if I made it, I believe you can make it too. Plus, Peeta and I are here to help you. Just be calm." I sat on a chair inside my room in the train and broke down crying after Rory went to his own room. Peeta came to me and held me tight "Love, we need to be strong, for them! Rory needs you right now, and it's okay to cry when he's not around, that's not weak, it proves you're just human." I looked into his eyes "Peeta, please make me forget where we are, and what we're going through. I need you to make me forget!" He smirked and ran his thumb on my face "you want to make love to me?" I nodded shyly and he kissed me deeply. I knew he needed something to distract him as well. He pushed me to bed and got on top of me "Oh Kat, you still have no idea the effect you can have." He smiled and I smiled back at him, for that brief moment everything seemed normal, like nothing was out of place. He kissed my neck and sucked on it hard, he wasn't going to be gentle tonight, he needed to let his frustration out as well.

After a moment we were both naked, he was still on top of me but I wanted to try something different, so I turned us around and got on top of him. "You wanna be on top today kitty?" he asked in a mocking tone. I had a strong personality but in bed I was completely submissive to him. I would change that, and it would be tonight. "I do, and you shut up, okay?" he laughed and nodded, surrendering to me. I positioned myself and made him enter me, he moaned and I smiled. He grabbed my hips and brought me even closer to him, he let me dictate the rhythm and just helped me going along. I loved that man so much. I couldn't imagine myself without him, and I kinda hated myself for becoming everything I used to hate and despise. I lost track of my thoughts when Peeta found that especial spot that made me go crazy every time.

After I collapsed on top of him he laughed "you know that I loved my kitty being all bossy tonight." He said and I pecked his lips "Peeeeeeeeeta, I want you again..." His eyes got wide and he played with my hair "right now?" I nodded and he laughed jumping on top of me "okay but this time I'm on top, okay?" I agreed and we made love all night long.

Next morning I woke up with the door of my room opening and we saw Effie there with wide eyes looking at us. "OH MY, PUT YOUR CLOTHES ON AND COME HAVE BREAKFAST!" Then she closed the room. I looked at Peeta and just laughed, he put back on his leg and his clothes. I was still in bed staring at him. "What?" he asked. I didn't say anything, he sat beside me and held my hand "I'll be there with you full time babe, it will work out!" I knew Peeta was being genuine, he really believed the whole rebellion would work, but I wasn't that much of an optimistic. I had so many fears, especially when it came to him. I needed to let go of all those fears and join the cause completely, but I noticed I had more of my mom that I wanted to admit. I was weak to love just like her. Haymitch approached us and smirked "Well, lovely couple Effie told me the embarrassing situation she found you earlier, I still have no idea what you did to her lover boy, but please be careful! We don't want sweetheart to get pregnant, do we?" I shivered just at the thought of that. But Peeta and I were being careful, that wouldn't happen to us. Peeta laughed "that won't happen to us, we're not stupid." Haymitch just laughed along with Peeta "You guys are stupid in love, so everything's possible!" I shook my head and changed the subject "So, what will we do today?" Haymitch smiled "Well, you're going to the Capitol, I'm staying in District 4... But you need to help your tributes! Mentor them!" I hated when he was being ironic, but now I could understand why he treated us the way he did when he first met us. I wasn't eager to mentor those kids as well. Especially Rory.

**To be continued.**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Hi guys!**_

_**Sorry this is taking me forever to write and upload. I promise to try to upload more often.**_

_**Thanks for everything.**_

_**Keep the reviews coming please?**_

* * *

**Chapter 11**

_-Katniss-_

Rory and Lily were sitting in the living room compartment waiting for Peeta and I. We walked in and I decided to let Peeta break the ice, after all he was the one good with words. "Hi guys, we're here to help you stay alive in that arena, any doubts?" Lily was staring at nowhere and Rory was eager to what Peeta had to tell him, he was full of doubts. He reminded me so much of Gale, I knew Gale was being an ass to me because of Peeta but I still cared for him, for his family. They were kinda my family as well, and now it was my duty to give my best to keep Rory alive, the same way Gale did to keep my family alive while I was in the arena last year.

After a few hours we were arriving the Capitol, that place scared the hell out of me still. Last time I was there my dear Peeta was shot, and all because Snow wanted to affect me. I have no idea what he's capable of, and I'm not eager to find out. Peeta held my hand tight knowing how hard it was for both of us to go back in there, especially as mentors. Getting to the training center we went straight to the 12th floor with the kids. I sat on my bed and took a deep breath, I really couldn't believe that was really happening. I didn't want that for the rest of my life, so at that moment I wanted that rebellion to work more than anything. Peeta joined me and held me tight around the shoulders "how are you doing Kat?" I just shook my head, I didn't want to talk, I just wanted him to hold me there forever. He pecked my forehead understanding my silent request. At the same time I wanted the rebellion to happen I was so scared something would happen to Prim back home, or to Peeta. I would die if something happened to any of them. Which was funny because they were both so strong and committed to the cause, in other words, they knew it needed to be done and they were not afraid.

"Katniss, we need to go have dinner with everyone." I opened my eyes slowly as I heard Peeta's voice. I didn't want to get up, I wish I could stay there in that bed till everything was over. "C'mon Kat, let's go?" he smiled at me and I couldn't help but smile back. I still didn't believe the power he had over me. I got up and got ready in a minute, going to the dining hall hand in hand with him. We sat side by side and for the first time I heard Lily's voice. "I wish I could grow a little older to find a love like yours for me someday." Her eyes got teary and I took a deep breath "You know, maybe you can, please don't give up before even trying okay?" She nodded at me and Rory smiled at me too "Katniss, I thought you would end up with my brother but that was till I met Peeta, he's the perfect guy for you!" I blushed and Peeta held me tight playing with my hair, it was weird to have kids talking that about me, even got inspired to live a love because of me. That was so unbelievable and against everything I rooted for in the past. Peeta chuckled and started to explain them how training would work for them. I was too ecstatic to do or say anything, I couldn't get over the fear I was feeling about this whole rebellion thing.

"Katniss, you need to believe everything will work out babe. Please don't shut yourself from the world, we need you." I looked at Peeta who was laying on our bed beside me "I'm not shutting out, I'm just scared." He turned to me and kissed my lips passionately then whispered in my ear "The room is probably bugged so let's not talk about anything specifically here, but I need you to help me mentor them. I know everything's harder on you because of Rory, but they need you, I need you." I brought him closer to me and kissed him with all my love. That was the only moment I forgot about anything, while I was loving Peeta.

_I was with Prim and little blond girl playing with them in the meadow near my old seam house back in 12. We were laughing while Peeta was running after a little brunette boy. That felt so good, peaceful. Suddenly thousand of bombs were dropped and I saw everyone die, while people were on fire the little girl jumped in my arms and said "mom, please get brother, dad and aunt Prim!" _I woke up jumping in bed, I was crying. It's been a while since I had terrible nightmares like that one. Peeta woke up as well and when he saw I was crying he held me tight in his strong arms and whispered "it's fine, everything's okay, it was just a bad dream." I cuddled more into his chest and sobbed. I was really going crazy, I was already dreaming about my kids with Peeta. No. I wouldn't have them till this world was changed. I would never put any of my kids to the risk of going to that damn arena. Peeta kissed my forehead and made me look at him "It'll all be over soon babe, I promise." I knew he couldn't guarantee things would work but he was just being his normal optimistic self, and I appreciated that. I just nodded and pecked his chest hiding my face in it even more, if that was even possible. There, in Peeta's arms I fell asleep in a dreamless one.

The kids started training and I couldn't handle that anymore. Haymitch sent Peeta a message saying that everything was ready for the rebellion to start, we were only waiting for the games to start. That was supposed to calm me down but it didn't, it only made me even more anxious. Peeta was being so good to me that I felt bad acting like that around him but what else could I do? He was the only person I could fully trust besides Prim, and she was in District 12 and he wasn't. He was there with me, always.

After about half an hour Peeta came to me with a worried expression on his face. "Kat, we need to talk." I nodded and followed him to our room. He made me sit in bed and sat beside me holding my hand "what is it? You're scaring me Peeta." He looked down and sighed "Snow. President Snow wants to talk to you right now." I couldn't believe that, what the hell did he want with me this time? Nothing good would come out of that, it was the only thing I was sure.

**To be continued.**


	12. Chapter 12

_**Hi guys!**_

_**Sorry this is taking me forever to write and upload. I promise to try to upload more often.**_

_**Thanks for everything.**_

_**Keep the reviews coming please? It makes me update this fic faster!**_

* * *

**Chapter 12**

_-Katniss-_

_After about half an hour Peeta came to me with a worried expression on his face. "Kat, we need to talk." I nodded and followed him to our room. He made me sit in bed and sat beside me holding my hand "what is it? You're scaring me Peeta." He looked down and sighed "Snow. President Snow wants to talk to you right now." I couldn't believe that, what the hell did he want with me this time? Nothing good would come out of that, it was the only thing I was sure._

I went to President Snow's mansion with Peeta. He was there with me because I was too scared to let him being alone and Snow does something to hurt him. I would never be able to live of that happened. He waited for us in the living room and I went to the Garden where President Snow was waiting for me. I've always loved flowers, they always have made me feel like home, but because of him I have come to hate roses. Only the smell made me sick.

"Katniss, it's a pleasure to have you here again. How is everything going? You better get used to training tributes because I think you'll spend a long time doing that, right?" I tried to give him my best fake smile, did he know something about the rebellion? I couldn't give him any hints. "At least I have Peeta by my side right?" He smiled "Do you?" I felt my blood run cold. He noticed my expression and chuckled "He's alright, for now." I dry swallowed and he kept going "I find it amusing how much you actually care for that boy. I could have never guessed that would happen. I just wanted to remind you that Peeta's life is in my hand since you don't seem to care about yours, so think carefully before doing something you might regret later." I stared at him and I was sure he knew something about the rebellion, but how? I didn't want to know, I just needed to let everyone know, so they change the plans. I walked to the living room and saw Peeta playing with a puppy there. How can a man be so adorable like him? He was my lucky strike and I would never let him go. Ever.

Peeta saw me and smiled getting up from the couch. He came to me and pecked my lips trying to see if I was okay. I was, for now. As long as he was with me I would be fine. I had only one thought in mind, when the time to kill President Snow comes, I want to be the one to do it. For Peeta, for us.

We went back 'home' and went straight to talk to Haymitch. We knew probably the rooms were all bugged so I wrote him a note.

_Snow knows something. _

_He's threatening Peeta._

_Help me. _

_Do something. _

His eyes got wide and he just shook his head asking me to leave because he needed to think. I really hoped he would think because putting Peeta at risk like that wasn't something I was looking forward to help. Back to my room Peeta was already in bed watching some stupid Capitol Tv Show. I jumped beside him and cuddled in his chest "Peeta, do you think that if I get pregnant Snow will have mercy on us?" I whispered on his ear, he turned to me immediately and pecked my lips "I would never put you at such risk babe. Never. I love you so much to think about putting you in a delicate state in the rough times we have ahead of us. We will through everything together, just the two of us. A third person will be added to this family only in times of peace okay?" I nodded with teary eyes. I wish my life would be simpler at this moment, I wish I could marry and have children with Peeta in a near future and not be afraid of anything. Sometimes in a middle of all those thoughts I wish I would have died in those games.

It was finally time for the tributes to go to the arena. Let the 3rd Quarter Quell begin.

We only had to keep our tributes alive for 3 days and they would be safe. The plans were changed a little bit but still Peeta and I were the most vulnerable part of the plan. Mom, Prim, Peeta's parents and Gale were already in District 13 as I was told. I was less worried. My only fear right at the moment was for Peeta.

Rory and Lily were still alive at day 3, even though Lily was really hurt. I hope District 13 can handle her. I watched they pick them up in the arena, I got relived that I was actually bringing Rory alive for Gale. In the middle of the mess a bomb was dropped and I was put in a hovercraft with a bleeding arm. Then I looked all around and only one thing came to my head before I passed out "where was Peeta?"

**To be continued.**


	13. Chapter 13

_**Hi guys!**_

_**I have no words to apologize for being a whole month without uptading this fic. I'm truly sorry.**_

_**Hope you're still out there reading this.**_

_**Thanks.**_

* * *

**Chapter 13**

_-Katniss-_

_In the middle of the mess a bomb was dropped and I was put in a hovercraft with a bleeding arm. Then I looked all around and only one thing came to my head before I passed out "where was Peeta?"_

I started screaming for Peeta but there was no sign of him. I was desperate and my arm was hurting a lot. I couldn't take it.

I woke up in District 13, still there was no Peeta by my side. I saw Gale, he was talking to someone on a bed beside mine. Rory. At least he was safe. "Gale?" I said in a really low voice, I must have stayed a lot of time without talking. He turned to me and smile "Oh Catnip, thank God you're awake." I tried to smile back "What happened?" His expression changed, I got scared "Well, Snow dropped bombs on the training center, so we couldn't rescue Peeta, you went on shock for a week." My eyes got wide and I started crying desperately. "NO, NOT MY PEETA! I NEED HIM..." Gale looked down. "I'm so sorry Katniss." I shook my head, my thoughts were all confusing, I didn't want to keep on living in a world without Peeta in it. Haymitch must have heard me scream because he walked inside the room. "Sweetheart, I'm glad you're awake, and please be calm, Peeta's still alive." Alive? How could he know that? "And how do you know that?" He smirked "President Snow showed him in an interview yesterday. He wants you, and he knows that as long as Peeta's alive you will go back there. Won't you?" I nodded. Of course. Peeta's my life. I would never let him there suffering. He may be alive but I'm not naïve to think Snow's not torturing him.

I met Coin still while I was in the hospital bed. Everybody was looking at me with weird faces, as if something was going on and people wouldn't tell me. It couldn't be about Peeta because Haymitch just told me everything. I didn't like that woman, President Coin. She wanted me to let go of Peeta and be her Mockingjay. NO WAY. We would rescue Peeta and then I would do whatever she wants. Letting my Peeta there in that Capitol was out of question. After Coin left mom came to me along with Prim. "Hi Katniss, how are you feeling?" my mom asked. "Not good. I want Peeta, mom!" she held my hand "I know you do, but you gotta be strong, for you, for Peeta and for your little one." Little one? What the hell was she talking about? "what?" I asked in shock. "You're pregnant Katniss, we just found out. I thought Haymitch had told you..." I shook my head and started crying even harder, can things get any worse? My Peeta was taken hostage by Snow, I was pregnant with his child in a far away district and I felt that President Coin wouldn't be so much cooperating for me to have him back. My life was a complete mess. I got tempted in going to shock forever and become my mother when my father died, but I knew I was a fighter, I had always been. I would fight for Peeta and for our child sakes. I knew it wouldn't be easy but I would try. I needed to try. I wouldn't fail the people I love the most.

Three months later and still there was no mission to rescue Peeta. I went to Coin's office and barged in. "President Coin, I won't cooperate till you send people to rescue Peeta. Do you get that?" She smirked at me. "Katniss, we need to wait till it's the perfect time to get him back." I shook my head "If you don't get him this week you can forget me as your mockingjay. You'll have to find another person to do that..." she nodded "By the end of this week your beloved Peeta will be here among us." I truly hoped so.

Gale came to me later that day and smiled "We'll get Peeta for you tomorrow..." I smiled back at him. "Thank you so much Gale, I know you don't like him still you're going to risk yourself to get him for me." I was truly grateful for everything he was doing to me. "Catnip, I was stupid back at home. I can see how much you love him and now that you'll have a child with him I couldn't be a selfish bastard. You have all the right to be happy with whoever you chose." I smiled and hugged him tight. "Thank you, I'll never forget that. Never."

I couldn't sleep that night knowing that Peeta would be with me the next day. I only hope he's okay. I miss him like crazy and I can't wait to tell him about our baby, he will be so happy. I asked Prim to stay with me to try to calm me down a little. I wasn't helping but I was glad I wasn't alone. "Katniss?" she asked and I turned to face her "yes?" "How did you know you were in love with Peeta?" damn, only Prim would make me some hard questions like that. I shook my head taking a deep breath "I don't know, I guess after I went back home and went crazy about the possibility of not having him beside me all the time. He was the only person that could make me feel amazing. Why?" She blushed "I think I like Rory... but I'm not sure." I giggled "That's adorable Prim. But you're too young for things like that!" she glared at me "Katniss, you're 17 and pregnant, you have no age for this as well..." I glared playfully at her "But that's different, being on the Games made me feel a lot older than just 17. Now we need to sleep..." She smiled "Tomorrow you will be sleeping with Peeta and not with me." I laughed "I love you sis, but I really hope tomorrow Peeta will be here in this bed instead of you."

Haymitch got a call letting him know that Peeta was already on his way to here, and I couldn't be happier. Finally I was going to have my Peeta back.

I was called in my room telling me to go to the hospital. I did and getting there I saw Gale smiling at me. I smiled back at him and he guided me to Peeta's room. He was sleeping, had bruises all over his body and face. His blond hair was long and dirty. I didn't mind. He was back to me. I caressed his hair and my eyes got teary, I couldn't believe he was finally back at me. Suddenly his eyes opened wide but instead of a happy face he had a hatred one. "LET GO OF ME YOU MUTT." He pushed me out of the bed and I felt flat on the floor. What did the Capitol do to my Peeta?

**To be continued.**


	14. Chapter 14

_**Hi guys!**_

_**Hope you're still out there reading this. Review please?**_

_**Thanks.**_

* * *

**Chapter 14**

_-Katniss-_

_He was sleeping, had bruises all over his body and face. His blond hair was long and dirty. I didn't mind. He was back to me. I caressed his hair and my eyes got teary, I couldn't believe he was finally back at me. Suddenly his eyes opened wide but instead of a happy face he had a hatred one. "LET GO OF ME YOU MUTT." He pushed me out of the bed and I felt flat on the floor. What did the Capitol do to my Peeta?_

Gale came between us immediately and helped me to stand up. I couldn't stop crying. That wasn't my Peeta. It sure looked like him, but his blue eyes were gone. "Baby, it's me, Kat." I tried to see if he would come back to me. "Katniss, we need to go, he's not himself right now." Gale said and as much as it hurt I knew he was right. I left, devastated. Haymitch promised me he would make everything to figure out what happened to Peeta and bring him back to me.

As weeks went by the doctors found out he was hijacked by the Capitol. Something about tracker jacker venom. They also said it may be irreversible. That was all too much for me. I wanted to see him again, tell him we were going to have our little girl soon. Seeing he tried to hurt me last time I wasn't authorized to go see him. He was fine with everyone else but me. He only hated me. He was programmed to kill me. It hurt me to see him like that but in his few moments of clarity he showed the doctors how much he misses me, and that he knows it's dangerous for me to be around him. As weird as it seemed it made me love him even more. My belly was round and I couldn't wait for sane Peeta to realize what's going on and see it. See his daughter growing inside me.

"Haymitch, I wanna see him. I feel like he needs me!" I said after half an hour of trying to convince him. He finally gave up "okay, but he'll be restrained to bed, we can't put you and the baby at risk..." I nodded smiling, I just wanted to see his face again.

Later on we were on the hospital halls. Haymitch never left my side, but I wanted to see him alone. He agreed but said that he would keep an eye on us through the glass window. "Sweetheart, he's doing a lot better, especially now that Delly and his brothers are helping him, but we can never predict how he will react to seeing you again, so please, be careful." I nodded and walked in. Delly was there with him, I liked her, she was helping him so much, but I couldn't help to think that maybe he didn't love me anymore and would love her instead. "Hi Katniss, I was just about to go... See Peeta, who's here to see you?" he looked at me, he seemed normal. "Why don't you sit Katniss?" he asked me. He still wasn't the kind Peeta I knew but he wasn't trying to kill me, which was an improvement. I sat near him and he closed his eyes taking a deep breath "Are you alright? Do you want me to leave?" I asked worried. He opened his eyes again and shook his head "No, what happened to you? You look fat." I couldn't help but laugh, he stared at me confused. "Peeta, I'm pregnant." His blue eyes got cloudy and his expression changed "I KNEW IT, THEY SHOWED ME YOU WITH HIM! YOU'RE JUST A MUTT, YOU CAN'T BE PREGNANT. YOU CHEATED ON ME WITH GALE. I HAD NO IDEA WHY I DATED YOU ANYWAY, AN UGLY MUTT LIKE YOU!" My eyes got teary but I had to be strong. "Not real Peeta, I never cheated on you, I love you. I'm not a mutt and I'm indeed pregnant with YOUR baby." I said in a low voice. He turned his head to me and yelled "GET OUT!" and I did.

I was hopeless. Haymitch came to me and sat beside me while I was having lunch. "Don't give up on him sweetheart, I believe he can get better and he needs you to believe it too. I know the boy would never give up on you." He said while patting my tummy. I would never give up on Peeta, never.

Another month later and Peeta was finally released from the hospital. He was fine with everyone, except me, as usual. I couldn't train anymore because of my belly. I was almost 6 months pregnant, so I was walking in the woods around District 13 when I found him. He looked at me and I hated myself for being scared. I wanted to run to his arms and at the same time I knew I should run from him. "Katniss?" he said in a kind tone. I nodded and looked at him "How are you Peeta?" I asked looking into his eyes "Missing you, but I don't trust myself enough to be around you, especially now that you can't even defend yourself. I won't be able to live with myself if I ever hurt you or the baby." I couldn't help but smile, that was the closest I had get to my Peeta since he came back. "We're having a girl." I said the only thing that came to my mind. He smiled big but never getting closer to me "OMG, two Katniss's in this world? That would be too much perfection." I giggled "Only one Katniss, this girl here in an Everdeen-Mellark, she isn't only mine. She's ours."

**To be continued.**


	15. Chapter 15

_**Hi guys!**_

_**Hope you're enjoying this. Review please?**_

_**Thanks.**_

* * *

**Chapter 15**

_-Katniss-_

"_We're having a girl." I said the only thing that came to my mind. He smiled big but never getting closer to me "OMG, two Katniss's in this world? That would be too much perfection." I giggled "Only one Katniss, this girl here in an Everdeen-Mellark, she isn't only mine. She's ours."_

Peeta smiled still keeping his distance. So I looked into his eyes, that were crystal blue like they used to be, and asked "do you want to feel her? She kicks a lot." I knew I was taking a risk but I wanted him to feel his child was real. He slowly got closer to me and touched my belly lightly, and as if feeling her father the little girl kicked hard. I think I haven't seen Peeta smile so big like that in a long, long time. He caressed my tummy for a bit more and suddenly his face expression changed, he pinned me to a tree nearby and pressed his body closer to mine. "I will make you feel me inside of you like you do it with him." He said with such hate in his voice, I was freaking out but I had a feeling that if I ran it would be worse for me and the baby. "Peeta, I never had anything with Gale, it was always you. You were the only one to be inside of me, and you know that, come back to me please?" I pleaded but he didn't even listen to me. He took off his pants and boxers and I could see his erection on my thighs. Oh no, he really would force me to have sex with him. And I felt disgusted with myself for kinda wanting that. It's been so long and I missed him so bad. I knew I could have sex while being pregnant, but I don't know if I could do it standing. When he sat on the floor and told me to take off my panties and sit on his lap, I tried to protest but he grabbed my arm and made me do it. "Peeta, we should go inside..." "NO MUTT, YOU SHUT UP! BEFORE I LOSE MY TEMPER WITH YOU." Yeah, that was still not my Peeta. He entered me hard and deep, he wasn't being gentle at all but because of my belly he couldn't go that fast inside me. Damn, hijacked Peeta was having sex with me and I was enjoying it. I was sick. It couldn't be rape, I was on top of him and not the other way round.

"Does he fuck you that hard? Do you get all wet for him as well? Because you're a slutty mutt, all hot and wet for me. And I hate myself for wanting you, I should be killing you not fucking you." I shivered at his words, at least he was fucking and not killing me. I was almost there when he bit my neck hard, I couldn't hold it any longer. I came hard around him and after a few seconds he came along with me. "Damn, when you come you get wild..." he said and I giggled. I still couldn't believe I just had rough sex with hijacked Peeta in the woods. Suddenly he hugged me and I realized my Peeta was back. "Kat, you're crazy, you should have run. I could have hurt you bad, and also hurt the baby. I would never forgive me if that ever happened and it was my fault." I smiled at him "Nothing bad happened, now let's go inside? I'm cold." He nodded, got up and helped me out as well. We both got dressed and Peeta put his jacket on me "here, you said you were cold, now let's go?" I nodded and grabbed his hand "I love you." He didn't say it back, and it hurt.

We arrived in front of my room and both mom and Gale were there worried about me. "Katniss, where have you been?" she said and I just looked down "out, I'm here aren't I?" I said annoyed, I just wanted to lay in bed, I was exhausted and I needed to cry. Peeta didn't love me anymore, and I was nothing without him. Gale noticed that Peeta was quiet by my side and chuckled "You were together? Have you lost your mind Katniss? He could hurt you and the baby!" That made me lose it. "Oh shut up Gale, he didn't, did he? I need to be alone now, please leave, everyone, please leave." Gale glared at Peeta and left, mom smiled sympathetically at me and left as well. Peeta came closer to me and pecked my lips lightly "I'm so sorry. Please, don't ever let me touch you when I'm not myself, okay? Gale was right, I could have hurt you both. You, know, I still can't believe we're gonna be parents, I'm really happy for it." I couldn't help but smile, that was my Peeta coming back to me slowly. "Now you need to rest Kat, I know I worn you out..." he winked and I slapped his arms playfully. "You didn't. Okay, you did. Bye, see you on dinner?" he nodded and I pecked his lips goodbye, and before I could enter he whispered in my ear "I love you." I was the happiest girl in the world.

I arrived at the community cafeteria and sat beside Prim, that was with Gale, Finnick and Johanna. They were former victors and were helping with the rebellion as well. I heard they saying that in a few weeks they would leave to the Capitol to try to kill President Snow. I sat beside them and smiled "Good evening people!" Prim stared suspiciously at me but smiled. Then she looked at my neck and smirked "Katniss, why do you have a hickey?" she asked quietly so only I could hear her. I blushed furiously and at that exact moment Peeta arrived. "Can I sit here?" he asked shyly and I nodded. He sat beside me and the whole table turned to us. Prim smiled and said in a happy way "OMG, you're guys are back together?" I looked down and Peeta smiled back "We never broke up to begin with, but, yeah, I can be close to her and not try to kill her, which is awesome isn't it Kat?" I nodded and pecked his cheek. "Simply amazing!"

After a while everybody was talking when I noticed that Peeta was spacing out. Oh no, I think an episode is coming. I got up and called Prim "I need to run." She didn't get why I said that until Peeta glared at me and yelled "YOU FUCKING MUTT, WHY DO YOU KEEP COMING AFTER ME? YOU'RE UGLY, SCARRED AND FAT. I SHOULD HAVE KILLED YOU LONG TIME AGO!" Everybody was telling me to run but I didn't. I stepped closer to him, grabbed his face and looked deep into his blue eyes "Come back to me, you belong here with me. I love you." Then I kissed him kindly on the lips. I heard Prim yelling to Gale that I probably knew what I was doing, well, I didn't but it seemed to have worked because his touch became gentler and when we pulled away his eyes were crystal blue. He hugged me tight and said "Baby, you need to run when those things happen, I will never forgive myself if I hurt." I looked around and everyone was stoked, especially Dr. Aurelious, Peeta's doctor.

Later on I was at my room with Prim when someone knocked on the door. I was surprised to see Dr. Aurelious there. "Hi Katniss, can we talk?"

**To be continued.**


	16. Chapter 16

_**Hi guys!**_

_**Sorry this is short, I hope you're enjoying this. Review please?**_

_**Thanks.**_

* * *

**Chapter 16**

_-Katniss-_

_Later on I was at my room with Prim when someone knocked on the door. I was surprised to see Dr. Aurelious there. "Hi Katniss, can we talk?"_

"So, you want me to play a game with Peeta?" I asked Dr. Aurelious, he nodded. He wanted me to play a game of real and not real with Peeta. He said it would help him to know what memories he had that were messed up and the ones that weren't. And as I saw it tonight, you're not scared of him and you're the one he loves and hates the most, so you helping him would make things go faster." I nodded and he carried on "Well, I haven't asked you this before because Haymitch and the others didn't let me, they were afraid he would hurt you. But the way I saw you take his out of his episode was amazing, that made me see he trusts you a lot. And you're strong enough to not let him hurt you." I smiled, he believed I could help Peeta, and I knew I could. "I'll try my best Dr, you can count on me!"

Later on I decided to go to Peeta's room but when I was ready to walk in I saw Gale, he glared at me. "Katniss, if I were you I wouldn't go in there." I glared back at him "and why not?" "Because the monster is back and Peeta is gone for a while." I shook my head, he wasn't a monster, he was just a confused boy. I went to the door and Gale grabbed my arm "Katniss, don't." I turned to him and shook my arm so he could let go "I'm going in there, I know I can help him." "Catnip, he can hurt you and the baby, and you know that. I know it must be hard to see him like this, but you need to understand that you and he won't have the same relationship as before." I shook my head and tears started to burst from my eyes. "I will bring my Peeta back to me and our kid. I know that even in this state he doesn't want to kill me anymore." He shook his head, and let me get in but got inside beside me.

"MUTT, WHY ARE YOU ALWAYS WITH HIM? YOU WANT ME TO FUCK YOU HARD AGAIN FOR HIM TO SEE YOU MOAN MY NAME AND NOT HIS?" Peeta screamed at me and I looked down taking a deep breath. "Peeta, love, I'm yours, you know that you're the only man that has been there. Gale is like a brother to me. I don't know what the Capitol showed or told you, but I'm all yours. And deep down inside you know that. I love you!" when I finished talking I knew Peeta's eyes were less clouded and Gale had a pained face. I stared at him as if asking why he was like that and the only thing he did was mouth to me "again?" Damn, Peeta had just spilled that we had slept together after he came back. I nodded at Gale and he left the room. Peeta came closer to me "Katniss, you and Gale kissed in the woods, real or not real?" I smiled, he was taking Dr. Aurelious advice. "Not real." He sat on the bed and I sat beside him "This baby you have inside your belly is mine." I smiled "Real." We kept playing that game till we were both exhausted. I was ready to leave when he held my hand "Don't leave, I know you have nightmares when I'm not around." "I just need to go to my room to get some clothes okay? This huge belly asks me to wear something comfortable in my sleep." He nodded, I pecked his lips and left.

Inside my own room I found Gale, what the hell? As soon as I walked in he glared at me "I can't believe you had sex with Peeta while he was in that state, have you lost your mind?" I sighed deeply, all I wanted to do was go back to Peeta's room and cuddle with him to sleep in his arms. "That's not of your business Gale, and he didn't hurt me, now I'll grab some clothes and I'll go back to his room, he's my man, I'll be forever by his side." With that said I left.

Back to Peeta's room I found him laid in bed staring at the ceiling. "Baby, I thought you weren't coming back." I changed my clothes in front of him and when I took my shirt off he got up and ran a hand on my swollen belly. "Wow, this is a miracle, isn't it?" I nodded. "Yeah, she's our little miracle, I can't wait to see her face, everyday I wish she looks like you. With the blond hair and blue eyes." He shook his head and pecked my belly. "She'll be beautiful either way. But I secretly wish she has you eyes. I love them." I blushed lightly "Thanks, but I love your crystal blue eyes more. I love you." He smiled shyly at me and let me finish getting dress. "I love you more Katniss, even when I'm having an episode I love you, and I get angry with me because I do. I was programmed to hate you but I can't. I love you with every cell of my being." I felt tears in my eyes and he wiped them away. "I love you so much Peeta, I know we will work everything out soon enough." He pecked my lips "they tortured me everyday waiting for me to tell them where you were, but I never did. Even when they hijacked me I didn't give your location away. I saw horrible things about you, I still have no idea if some of them are true or not, but I can't fell to feel right when I'm with you." I didn't even say anything to that, I just kissed his lips with all my love.

**To be continued.**


	17. Chapter 17

_**Hi guys!**_

_**I hope you're enjoying this. Review please?**_

_**Thanks.**_

* * *

**Chapter 17**

_-Katniss-_

Three months later the Revolution was on its top. People from Panem already knew I was pregnant and that I obviously wouldn't go to the Capitol to kill Snow myself. Coin wanted to send Peeta, I was doing my best for him not to go. I didn't want him back at that place, and he was still unstable, getting better, yes, but unstable.

"Kat, I need to go. I want to fight in the war." I shook my head "You're not leaving me again. Ever. And if you go you'll probably miss our daughter's birth." His face softened a bit but I could see deep in his eyes that he still wanted to go. I held his hand and looked deep into his eyes "Peeta, the choice is all yours, but I don't trust that woman, for me she's just like President Snow. I know what she's trying to do. She wants to kill you, she never wanted to rescue you, she's just using our image to win this thing and let the hell continue. I don't believe things will change if she becomes the President of Panem." I could hear the wheels turning inside his head, I said something that finally got him thinking. He kissed my hand and said "What you just said makes sense, I had never thought of that, and I bet she would put me and Gale together so we would kill each other. That guy hates me." I laughed, he was so possessive of me when it came to Gale. "He doesn't hate you Peeta, he's just scared you'll hurt me." He shook his head "no, I know he doesn't like me and that secretly he wishes he was in my place, hijacked or not." I could see that his eyes got a little bit clouded, damn. "I bet he fucks you on his dreams every night, and he hates me because I CAN fuck you whenever I want, right Katniss?" he asked in a sexy tone, I knew he wasn't my Peeta at that moment, but I couldn't deny he was hot as hell being like this. Normally he would want to kill me and get aggressive during an episode, but sometimes he was like this in one. All he wanted was rough sex, nothing more. When being this very pregnant I was happy to help him. He glared at me "Can't I fuck you all I want Katniss? Answer me!" He said in sensual strong tone. "Of course you can Peeta." And that was it. He pushed me to bed and got beside me "With this huge belly I think the deeper I can get in you is being beside you..." he said out loud but he was clearly thinking to himself. He took off my clothes and his own as well. He lied beside me and got between my legs. He pushed inside roughly. I felt him deep inside of me and I loved that feeling. I loved hijacked Peeta in bed, he was so hot. "I can't wait for this stupid belly to go away so I can fuck you senseless." He said and that was an evidence hijacked Peeta was still there.

We were fucking incredibly hard when I heard someone yell "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU, YOU'RE ALMOST NINE MONTHS PREGNANT!" Peeta didn't seem to mind, he kept going and I blushed deep red when I saw Gale by the door. I whispered to Peeta "Love, stop. Please?" he shook his head, I tried to pull him away but he was too strong and I couldn't fight him or I could hurt the baby. Peeta laughed out loud and glared at Gale "This is me fucking this pregnant bitch, hard, just like in your dreams. She lets me do this to her, because she's a naughty girl, she's always wet for me. Always." I could see the hurt on Gale's eyes. Peeta finally let go of me and I covered both of us with a blanket. "Go Gale, what are you doing here anyway?" I said seriously to him. He shook his head in disappointment "I can't believe you put your child at risk like this, he's not himself Katniss, still you let him fuck you. You really must be a naughty bitch." Before I could say anything Peeta got up and punched him right in the face "She may be a bitch, but she's MY bitch, only I can call her that!" Oh gosh, hijacked Peeta was now defending me, Snow would die if he knew that, I thought it was adorable. Gale held his face and glared at me "You are insane Katniss, completely insane." Then he left. Peeta stared at me and smirked "where were we?"

Later on I was on the arms of my Peeta, he was back to normal. "I can't believe you let me do that to Gale and I'm so sorry about the way I spoke to you." I smiled at him "You're forgiven, and one thing was right, I'm always wet for you." I winked at him and he knew I was up for a second round.

Next day in the cafeteria I saw Gale, he had a huge bruise on his eye. I sat beside Peeta and he shook his head at me. I knew he was sad because he saw me and Peeta doing it but I couldn't do anything, I loved Peeta and I was his. After a while Gale came to me "Can we talk Katniss?" I looked at Peeta and as soon as he nodded I got up and went away with Gale.

"What?" I asked getting impatient. "I can't believe you let him fuck you like that, like you're nothing but a whore." He said and I looked down "We made love as well, it's like that only when he's having an episode." He glared at me "why do you have sex with him when he's in an episode? Does he rape you?" I shook my head "No, he never raped me if that's what you wanna know. I like when he's rough to me in bed, that's all. I love his wild side." Gale seemed disgusted with me "You completely lost your mind. Just be careful for the baby's sake, okay?" I nodded and he left. I was being careful about my baby girl, I just wanted to love Peeta with all I had.

Two weeks later I was arguing with Peeta again about him going to the war or not. He had just one day to decide. I truly wished he would say no, I knew it was a trap and he didn't seem to believe me. "Katniss, I feel like I did nothing for this war, I need to contribute." I shook my head "Of course you did something. If I'm this strong and the mockingjay it's because of you. You make me strong and you have a gift, the gift of making people believe you. What you say touch everyone's heart and I know if it weren't for your speeches we would never have gotten that far." I noticed he had tears in his eyes and I wiped them right away. "Why are you crying baby?" I asked him, he smiled "because you just said that in a way that made me believe every word you said." I smiled back at him and kissed his lips kindly. "will you stay?" "I'll think about it."

He was about to leave the room when I felt a rush of pain, then I saw water, a lot of water in the bed. "Peeta! I think it's time!"

**To be continued.**


	18. Chapter 18

_**Hi guys!**_

_**Hope you're still out there reading this. Review please?**_

_**Thanks.**_

* * *

**Chapter 18**

_-Katniss-_

_He was about to leave the room when I felt a rush of pain, then I saw water, a lot of water in the bed. "Peeta! I think it's time!"_

"C'mon Katniss, you can do it!" Peeta was telling me while I was holding his hand tight, damn, that hurt. My mom was in the Hospital room as well, she was smiling at me. "Peeta, I can't!" I yelled. He chuckled "Of course you can babe, c'mon." The doctor was telling me to push and I was pushing harder than I thought possible. I took one deep breath and pushed harder, then I heard my daughter crying. The nurse put her in my arms and I couldn't believe that was happening to me, she was beautiful. She had bloody blond hair and gray eyes. "Babe, she's beautiful isn't she?" I asked Peeta kissing her forehead, he had tears in his eyes and could just nod "the most beautiful thing I laid my eyes on."

Later on, we were still on the hospital room. Peeta was sat beside me and our daughter was in a crib near my bed. "Love, do you have some name in mind?" he asked me and I nodded "I like Hope, what do you say?" He smiled at me and nodded "It's really beautiful, so Hope Anne Mellark will be?" I nodded and brought him closer to me so I could peck his lips. Suddenly there was a knock on the door and Haymitch, Prim, mom, Gale and Delly walked in. "Oh my God, what a cute little girl!" Prim said picking Hope in her arms. Gale looked at her and smiled "yes, she's really pretty, congrats Katniss!" I felt the hold on my hand tight, oh no, Peeta was about to have an episode. "YOU TAKE YOUR FILTHY HANDS OUT OF MY CHILD!" he yelled at Gale. "Peeta, love, it's alright." I told him trying to get him out of the episode. Hope started crying and I took her out of Gale's arms. "Shhh baby, it's fine." I glared at Peeta "Please, calm down." I could see in his eyes that they were still cloudy, and he stretched his arms for me to hand Hope to him. I have no idea why I did that but I handed her to him. Peeta held her gently and looked deep into her eyes "sorry, daddy didn't mean to make you cry." I was amazed at how even hijacked Peeta loved his daughter that much. He glared at Gale and sat on my bed with Hope in his arms "You are a mix of your mom and I, the Capitol lied to me. You are mine." I had tears in my eyes, hijacked Peeta finally accepted the Capitol had lied to him. Gale came to me and said in a mad tone "Are you crazy? He could have hurt her!" I shook my head "You've seen it yourself, he could never hurt her, he loves her already." Delly tried to light up the mood so she sat beside Peeta and played with Hope, I didn't like to admit that but I was so jealous of her, she was the only woman that made me feel threaten about losing Peeta. "So, what's her name?" she asked Peeta, that was now back to his normal self. "Her name is Hope Anne, do you wanna hold her?" she nodded and Peeta handed my daughter to her. They looked like a family with their blond chubby baby. I felt like crying. Prim seemed to notice and came closer to me "What is it?" I shook my head and turned to her "They look like family." Prim shook her head quickly "No, they don't, look at her eyes, they are yours, this is your family, not hers." I nodded and walked to them, Delly looked at me and smiled "Congrats, she is so beautiful, she has Peeta's hairs but besides that she is all you." I thanked her and smiled big, yes, I dared to say I was happy. At least at that moment I was.

Two weeks later I was back in my room along with Prim. Peeta was there almost all the time, but we decided to keep his room because we never know what could happen. With Hope's birth Peeta decided to stay and not go to the Capitol to fight on the war, he couldn't leave me alone at that moment. And I couldn't risk losing him, I didn't want him to lose Hope's first days.

I was alone in my room when Peeta walked in holding Hope in his arms. "Katniss, I was thinking that we should spend some time in the woods with Hope, she seems to like it. I was walking back here and she started crying, she wouldn't stop till we got to the woods." I shook my head "No, I don't want anyone to see her, I don't want people to know she is my daughter. You shouldn't go take a walk with her, what if Snow gets her?" He sat beside me after he put Hope back in her crib. "Love, Snow isn't here, our men is there in the Capitol fighting him. You should relax a bit." I shook my head again "I can't relax Peeta, I won't bare to lose her to Snow, I lost you once and I thought I had lost you forever, I almost died. I can't lose neither of you." I nodded and held her in my arms. "We will protect her, but we can't raise her in the shadows, we need to show her the world." "I know, I think I'm just too afraid. Will you help me? Will you always be here with me?" He smiled his best smile "Always."

One month later and the soldiers haven't returned yet, which meant Gale was still away in the Capitol. Hope was growing everyday, she was so perfect. Peeta's episodes were rare and finally we were living all together. I finally had a family of my own.

"Kat, let's go to the woods?" Peeta asked me and I agreed. Mom, Prim, Delly, Peeta, Hope and I would have a day out. I sat beside Peeta and he held my hand tight intertwining our fingers. "You know, that sometimes I really don't believe this is actually my life. Never in my life I thought I would be able to be with you, let alone have a daughter with you." I smiled at him and pecked his lips "I love you so much, I, sometimes, don't believe this is my life as well. You made me a better person." "Awwwwwww…" Delly said beside us and I blushed hard. "Katniss, you have no idea how much time I had to deal with Peeta dreaming about you, it was so cute. When I saw you kiss him in the Games I could only imagine how happy her must have been. It was a dream come true to him." She said and it was Peeta's time to blush. "I confess that I have been watching him since he gave me that bread, but had no time to think about something more, and I was just a seam kid, I never thought the baker's son would love me." Delly smiled and Peeta played with my hair. "I remember when he thought you were dating Gale and ran to my home crying and we ended up kissing each other, most embarrassing moment ever." WHAT?

**To be continued.**


	19. Chapter 19

_**Hi guys!**_

_**Hope you're still out there reading this. Sorry for taking forever to upload. Review please?**_

_**Thanks.**_

* * *

**Chapter 19**

_-Katniss-_

"_I confess that I have been watching him since he gave me that bread, but had no time to think about something more, and I was just a seam kid, I never thought the baker's son would love me." Delly smiled and Peeta played with my hair. "I remember when he thought you were dating Gale and ran to my home crying and we ended up kissing each other, most embarrassing moment ever." WHAT?_

I turned to Peeta immediately. I knew I couldn't do anything embarrassing in front of Delly or things would get even worse. I put a fake smile on my face and spoke "Oh, I have no idea why everyone thought Gale and I had something, back then he was only helping me to survive." Peeta chuckled "Babe, it was written on his face that he was crazy about you, only you couldn't see it, because as you said you were focusing in other things, more important things." I laughed "I never noticed anyway, my eyes had always been turned to you, my boy with the bread." He shook his head playfully "You're an awful liar babe, but I'm flattered." We kept on having normal conversation till Peeta took Hope to play with him, letting Delly and I on our own. "Katniss, can I ask you something?" she seemed serious and I nodded. "How did you know you were in love with Peeta?" I found that question way too weird but I would answer her. "To tell you the truth I didn't have a moment where something clicked and felt like I was crazy in love for him. I guess feelings grown slowly and when I realized I was in love." She smiled at me "How did you let him know you were in love with him?" that was a good question. I didn't know. "I don't know, I guess he just knew. I was in love with him way before I could tell him that myself." She smirked "Did you tell him you loved him before or after you guys slept together?" I blushed. It was obvious that we had already slept together, we had a daughter together, still I didn't like to talk about that. "After, I guess... way after." Her smirk grew wider "well, than you can be sure he knew you loved him way before you told him. Peeta would never sleep with someone that he didn't love and didn't love him back." I nodded but got curious. "And how do you know that?" She blushed and I knew that wasn't a good sign. She took a deep breath before answering me "well, when we were 15, an year before the games you won, Peeta and I were kinda making out and I wanted to go further but he stopped me because we didn't love each other." My eyes got wide, I was so angry that I felt like crying. What the hell Peeta was doing making out with his best friend? I nodded at Delly and excused myself. I went to Peeta.

"Kat, come here, Hope is trying to sit by herself." Peeta said with the most beautiful smile on his face. When he looked at me his smile dropped. "Are you alright?" I ignored him and sat beside Hope pulling her to my lap. I played with her blond hair and she smiled at me with those gray eyes. Peeta sat beside us and hugged me backwards. "Love, what's wrong?" I looked at him and tears started falling from my eyes. "Why did you never told me that you and Delly used to make out before the games?" "What? We didn't use to make out, we did it once, and I stopped her. It's been years ago Katniss, what's the matter?" I shook my head. "Are you jealous? You don't need to Kat, it's always been you, only you." I finally took a breath and was able to say something. "Oh Peeta, can't you see why I'm jealous? She's perfect for you, even our daughter fit in if you wanted a family with her." He looked at me as if I was crazy. "I love you and I have a family with you, babe, we have a daughter together. You are perfect for me, and you know why?" I shook my head and he kept going "Because you never gave up on me, even when I wasn't myself at all." I nodded and he pecked my lips "Don't ever doubt of my love for you okay?" I was about to say something when Hope giggled for the first time. Peeta and I looked at each other and smiled. That was a magical moment.

Another month later Snow was killed and finally the rebellion was over. Finally we were in peace. Or I thought so.

_-4 years later-_

"Katniss, won't you come help me at the Bakery?" I heard Peeta say by the door but I was so sleepy that I didn't even move. We've been back on District 12 for about a year and a half. Peeta's family stayed in 13, so we decided to open our own Bakery. I worked with him but last night Hope had a nightmare and I couldn't sleep as well. I felt someone coming closer to me "Kat, c'mon? I need your help!" I finally opened my eyes and looked at him "I need some sleep Peeta, Hope didn't let me sleep yesterday!" He sat beside me and tickled me. "You are not fair!" I got up and went to the bathroom to get ready.

I was walking down the stairs when Hope came running. "Mommy! Aunt Prim said she can't stay with me today..." I smiled "I know baby, you're going to work with mom and dad." "YAAAAY!" she screamed and I couldn't help but laugh. I braided her long blond hair but her in a red dress and we went to meet Peeta outside.

The Games were over but I still didn't trust President Coin. Peeta told me to relax and just keep living our calm lives but deep down inside I knew that wasn't over yet, something would still happen.

"Mommy, I wanna play in the meadow today!" Hope said and I nodded "After work maybe your dad can take you, I need to go hunting, we need meat to eat, so you can grow up strong." She nodded and went to Peeta. "Daddy!" He agreed to take her and smiled at me. He was a perfect dad.

Later on I went to my mother's house after I came back from hunting when I saw that Peeta and Hope wasn't home yet. When I got inside I saw Peeta laying unconscious on the couch and mom crying. What the hell had happened? Where was Hope?

**To be continued.**


	20. Chapter 20

_**Hi guys!**_

_**Sorry this is short, I hope you're enjoying this. Review please? Reviews make me write faster… ;)**_

_**Thanks.**_

* * *

**Chapter 20**

_-Katniss-_

_Later on I went to my mother's house after I came back from hunting when I saw that Peeta and Hope wasn't home yet. When I got inside I saw Peeta laying unconscious on the couch and mom crying. What the hell had happened? Where was Hope?_

I got hysterical. Peeta was still knocked down on the couch and Mom along with Haymitch brought me some pills to call me down but I didn't want to take them. I couldn't stop crying, I couldn't believe someone got Hope. "What the hell happened?" I yelled waiting for someone to answer me. Haymitch came closer to me making me sit on the couch beside Peeta. "We still don't know Sweetheart, Gale found Peeta like this in the meadow, he brought him here and went back there to look out for Hope. I guess we'll have to wait for him to wake up so we can clearly know what happened." I nodded and looked at Peeta, he didn't seem to have bruises on him, what have happened to him? I was so scared, I wouldn't bare the pain of not having Hope without him.

After about half an hour Peeta started to shake like he was having a convulsion, I kneeled beside him and held his face, his eyes suddenly opened and they weren't blue like always, they were dark. I have seen this before. Peeta was having an episode.

"Peeta love, look at me. It's me Katniss, your wife. Please!" I pleaded him. He shook his head and yanked his arm away from my hold "Don't touch me you damn mutt." I sighed deeply. It's been four years since I last dealt with that, and my daughter wasn't missing back then. "Peeta, I need you here with me, Hope's missing, we need to find her, together." When I mentioned Hope it was like something in his head clicked. His eyes came back to normal and he started crying, then he held me tight and kept repeating "sorry, sorry, sorry" in my ear. I caressed his hair and back. "It's alright my love, we will find her, now calm down." When he was finally calmed we sat on the couch and he looked at the floor "Kat, I was playing with Hope on the meadow when someone came from behind me and the last thing I remember was feeling a pinch on my neck. I'm so sorry." I grabbed his hand entwining our fingers. "Gale is out there looking for her. But I think he won't find her, someone from the Capitol took her, people in here doesn't have the tracker jacker venom." I said accepting the truth, someone evil was holding my daughter hostage and I had no idea who or why." Haymitch agreed with me "I think you're right sweetheart, and I think going to the Capitol is the best we can do right now." I nodded even though I was scared to death.

Gale walked in a few minutes later crying. "I couldn't find her Catnip, I'm sorry." I smiled lightly at him "It's not really your fault. Peeta was drugged with venom, we think someone from the Capitol came here after Hope." His eyes got wide "You really think Coin would send someone after your daughter? Are you crazy?" I shook my head, I forgot Gale is one of Coin puppets now. She gave him a job in the arm and now he adores her. "I'm not gonna argue with you, but Peeta, Haymitch and I will be going to the Capitol, you like it or not." I said and got up waiting for Peeta to do the same.

Laid in bed that night I looked at a sleeping Peeta beside me and thought how come I let myself get involved in all this mess. I never wanted children for a reason, the same about having a husband. Love is weakness, and I didn't want to be weak. I didn't want to become my mom. And then Peeta came along and I did everything I despised. I have a husband and a daughter I love deeply, therefore I'm weak, they are my weakness and my enemies know that. I felt a crazy will to hug Peeta strongly and as so I did. He woke up and held me tight in his arms "Kat, try to relax a little, I know it's hard but we need to be fine so we can look for Hope." I knew he was right but I couldn't relax, it was just impossible. "I'll try to relax, at sleep try to sleep for some time okay babe?" I said and he nodded smiling lightly.

Next day we were already on a train, we would stay at Effie's house. She became a great friend of Haymitch, which I really suspect they are totally more than friends. I don't say a thing because I don't wanna embarrass him, and I really think she's doing him good, he's not even a drunk useless man anymore. Peeta was beside me staring at his wedding ring. I smiled at that, and decided to mock him "You know, I hate you." He stopped dead on his tracks and turned his head to me "what?" I burst out laughing "I hate you for being so loveable and perfect that you made me fall for you almost 5 years ago. And now I can't see myself without you..." He smiled his best smile and pecked my lips "That's good to hear because you, young lady, is stuck with me" he pecked my wedding ring. "forever." Awww, my Peeta was such a sap, but I wouldn't change a thing in him. Even in sad moments like at that moment he made me feel safe, with him by my side I was sure we would find our daughter and everything would be alright.

**To be continued.**


	21. Chapter 21

_**Hi guys!**_

_**Hope you're still out there reading this. Sorry for taking forever to upload. Review please?**_

_**Thanks.**_

* * *

**Chapter 21**

_-Katniss-_

We were finally in the Capitol, still we had no clue where Hope was. I knew she was with someone that was attending Coin's order, but I had nothing to prove it, so we would have to find another way to find her. Haymitch was making a list of everyone that had access to Tracker Jacker venom in the Capitol so we could start our search. Peeta and I were trying to keep calm but it was hard, after all she was our little princess and we couldn't lose her forever or we both would go nuts.

_-three weeks later-_

"Kat, Haymitch told me that he knows a guy that can let us enter in the place where they keep unwanted people and the ones they take hostages, maybe Hope is there, we need to go, but we'll have to go this place at night after the last one goes home." Peeta said and I nodded. I would do anything to have my daughter back. It would be tonight, I was trying not to get all my hopes up because I didn't want to be crushed if she wasn't there.

It was 11pm when we left the apartment and went to the unwanted prison, my heart was racing, what if something bad happened to my little girl? I would never forgive myself and I'm afraid Peeta won't either. We got inside and the guy, Haymitch's friend, Chaff guides us to a small room where we can see a child sleeping. It was Hope, I would recognize her everywhere. I walked to her slowly and suddenly she opened her huge gray eyes and smiled when she recognized me. "Mom?" she asked scared, I nodded. "Yes baby, it's me. C'mon, let's go back home." Hope jumped on my lap and hugged me tight, she was shaking, scared to death, then she saw Peeta and started yelling "Mom, he's not dad, he's a monster, he was replaced! We need to get away from him!" I couldn't believe what I was hearing, what the hell did the do with my daughter? Peeta's eyes went wide and he looked broken. We ran away from that place with Chaff's help. I needed to do something about Coin. I wouldn't let her ruin my family, not again.

Inside our apartment I put Hope to sleep and Peeta sat beside me, I held him tight and he broke down in my arms. He was sobbing so hard. I caressed his blond locks to try to calm him down "Babe, everything will be back to normal soon. Tomorrow I'll talk to Hope and figure out what happened to her. I know it's hard but I promise you I will make Coin pay for whatever she did. I promise you." He nodded and pecked my neck. "I'm glad she's here with us but what if she never loves me again?" he was so scared and I would be as well if it was happening to me. We cuddled together and after a long time sleep came.

"GET AWAY FROM MY MOMMY!" I woke up with Hope yelling at Peeta because he was holding me. I got up and took her by the hand. "Come here baby, talk to mommy." I sat on the couch and put her on my lap "What happened? Do you remember?" she nodded. "Can you tell me?" she nodded again "But you can't tell Daddy!" I sighed "I won't." she smiled and started talking. "Mommy, daddy and I were in the meadow and then a man I don't know did something to daddy and took me with him because he said that daddy would never be the same, that he would be a monster. They showed me videos of daddy hitting you mommy! I was there in that room for a long time till you found me. Oh President Coin came to visit me." I knew it. I knew Coin was involved in this. I only needed to find out why. "Oh baby." I hugged her tight "Daddy is fine baby, I have no idea what they showed you but he never hit me. He's still the same and loves you so much." She smiled lightly "Are you sure? Isn't he making you say that to me?" I nodded. Damn, what did these people showed her to make her so afraid of Peeta? I knew she still didn't believe me that much but I hoped she would treat Peeta better.

After a while Peeta joined us in the living room and sat beside me. Hope was still on my lap and I could feel she got nervous, so I ran my hand on her back to calm her down. He smiled at her, he was afraid to touch her and that broke my heart.

"Haymitch, Hope told me that Coin went to see her in those weeks she was hostage here, can you try to find out why?" he nodded, "yes sweetheart, but I think it's best if you and Peeta take the little girl back to 12 and please, till we find out why they took her, she should not leave the house, okay?" I nodded. "Thanks. We'll go back tonight." I told Peeta that we were going back home and he smiled at me, Hope was getting closer slowly but still she wouldn't stay alone with him. He was so heartbroken that it made me want to hug him forever and never let go.

We were inside the train, Hope was sleeping in her bed that was inside our room, Peeta was in bed and I joined him after I showered. He held me tight in his arms and whispered in my ear "Not I finally know what you felt when I was hijacked." I turned to look at him and his eyes were teary "Why do you say that love?" I asked curious. "Now I know what it feels like to lose the love of your loved one. I had no idea how destroyed you felt when I came back and could only yell at you that you were a mutt, and still you stood by my side. I had no idea how much it hurt." He started crying and I patted his hair "But it was one of the most amazing moments of my life when even hijacked Peeta started to love me. You fell in love with me all over again, and that was the time I knew you would come back to me. And I'm sure she will come back to you, it's just a matter of time. She's yours, she's a part of you and sooner or later she'll wake up to this."

**To be continued.**


	22. Chapter 22

_**Hi guys!**_

_**Hope you're still out there reading this. Sorry for taking forever to upload. Review please? When I get to 105 reviews I'll post the final chapter of this story.**_

_**Thanks.**_

* * *

**Chapter 22**

_-Katniss-_

Finally back at District 12 I was able to get some rest, even though I wouldn't relax till I find out why Coin wanted to take Hope away from us. I've always done everything she wanted still she was trying to send me a message. Would I ever be able to live in complete peace with my family? Deep down I knew that only when Coin died I would be finally free of the Capitol system.

"Mom?" Hope's voice took me out of my thoughts and I turned to her "yes baby?" "Where's dad?" she asked and I smiled, she was slowly getting to see that Peeta is the same as always. "He's at the bakery. Why?" "Because now I can tell you something." I got alarmed, what was she talking about? "What?" She held my hand and sat on the couch waiting for me to join her. "I heard president Coin saying that she needs to get the mockingjay killed and then she'll be able to do the games again. What did she mean with that?" I couldn't believe what my daughter was saying. President Coin wanted to kill me so she could bring the Hunger Games back? I knew that woman was evil but I didn't think she would go that far. She was no better than Snow. "Mom?" I looked at Hope and took a deep breath, she was too young to know about all those horrors me and her father went through. "oh babe, I don't know what she meant with that." "Isn't Mockingjay a bird? What games?" I shook my head "I don't know babe, but don't worry about that." She nodded and went to play with her toys. I didn't know what to do. I wanted Peeta there with me, he always knows what to do. Haymitch was still on the Capitol, I needed to find a way to talk to him.

Peeta got home and found me in the kitchen, he hugged me from behind, around the waist. I turned to him and pecked his lip "Babe, we need to talk." He nodded "Can you talk now?" he asked looking at Hope that was sat on the table. I pecked his lips again "We'll talk later on." He nodded and turned to Hope "Hey Darling, how was your day?" She smiled at him "good." He smiled and then looked at me, I could see the hurt in his eyes. I smiled at him trying to tell him that somehow everything would be okay, I knew how much he was hurting. We had dinner and as soon as I put Hope to sleep I went to the living room and cuddled with Peeta on the couch. "Babe, what did you want to talk about?" It was time of the truth. I took a deep breath "Hope told me something this afternoon..." I told him everything Hope told me earlier and I could see the fear on his face. "So she wants to kill you and bring the Hunger Games back? That woman is crazy! We need to tell Haymitch that right now." I nodded "But how?" he first shook his head but then he smiled "Finnick." I didn't get what he meant. "But he lives on District 4." "I know babe, but he's here this week, and then he'll go to the Capitol, we could ask him, what do you say?" I nodded, we could trust Finnick, that was for sure. "Maybe I can go to the Capitol with him..." I shook my head "No, I don't want you to go away." He smiled "Okay, it was just a suggestion. Kitten, you have no idea how adorable you sound when you show me you need me." I slapped his arm playfully. "Stop, you know I need you, all the time. And you also know that I hate being vulnerable. So stop mocking me!" He laughed and held me tight in his arms, there I could pretend I was safe.

Next morning Peeta got up earlier than normal because he was going to talk to Finnick. I truly wish everything goes right. All I want is the chance to live a normal life with my family. My anxiety was getting the best of me, I couldn't even leave the house because I was scared someone would get Hope again. So here I was stuck. I know it may seem crazy but if I had the chance to live my life all over again I wouldn't change a thing. I was so bitter before I met Peeta, I only loved Prim. Even though now I'm weaker because I have more weak spots I have never felt more loved and complete.

"Honey, Finnick will help us, but I'm afraid I'll have to go to the Capitol with him and be there for at least two days." My smile fell from my face "why?" he came closer to me and held my hand. "Because Haymitch and Finnick will need help to deal with Coin, deep down you know I'm right Kat." I knew he was right, but I didn't want him there, I wanted him with me. He kissed my lips passionately "I leave tomorrow." I nodded and held him even tighter. I didn't want him to leave.

**To be continued.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

_-Katniss-_

The next day I woke up early and packed Hope a bag and she looked at me knowing something was strange. "Mom?" I looked at her and smiled "Babe, you're going to stay with grandma and aunt Prim for a few days, daddy and I need to travel to solve some things in the Capitol, it won't take long." She nodded. "You won't take long right?" I nodded and hugged her tight. I knew I should stay home with her but I couldn't let Peeta fight this battle alone. I knew she would be safe with mom. Safer than if she was with me.

Peeta arrived home and went to our room when he noticed our clothes were already packed. "Kat, where's Hope?" I smiled "She's staying with my mom and I am going to the Capitol with you and Finnick, I won't ever let you go there own your on again. Ever." He smiled lightly at me, he knew Hope would be safe with mom. President Coin just took her to affect me, and now that I would be there she wouldn't want my daughter again. "Okay, we better hurry because we have a train to catch."

I said hi to Finnick and he came to me, I liked him very much, he helped Peeta and I with his life during the rebellion and I'd be forever grateful. Now, here we are again trying to kill another president. I sat down and stared at the window, my life was again upside down because of the Capitol. How many more times would they do that to me? I couldn't believe she wanted to reestablish the Hunger Games on Panem. That was just cruel. Peeta sat beside me and held my hand "I feel the same I did years ago when I first entered this train with you. I was young and scared, and was finally getting close to the love of my life." I arched my eyebrow at him "Is that a good thing?" he nodded. "I know this seem crazy but if it wasn't for the games I'd never have a chance with you." I shook my head "You're so wrong about that, if you had had the guts to talk to me before maybe I would still have fallen in love with you." He smirked "Doubted it, but still I'm glad all that shit happened because in one way or another they threw you right into my arms." I smiled, he was right I wouldn't change a thing either. I leaned down to peck his lips and at that moment Finnick walked in "Hey, keep it pg kids." We both laughed and I blushed "Hey! Am I not allowed to kiss my husband?" he smirked "Later on Mockingjay. Now I need to talk to you about the plan right? We need one." My eyes got wide "Isn't this train bugged?" Finnick smirked one more time and handed me a note:

_It'll be a fake plan, they think they'll know our steps and they won't. Here's the real plan – we get to the Capitol and go find Haymitch, then we let him do what he does best: plan things!_

While I was reading he kept saying "Of course not, so, what should we do?" We kept there for hours talking about this crazy inexistent plan. I didn't let go of Peeta's hand not even for a second, I liked to feel him close to me, he reminded me of all the good things life can bring and that I should never give up. I guess he had no idea about this. In moments like these I realize that we keep on doing what we do best, we protect each other, since day one.

At night Peeta and I went to our room and in bed we stood for hours just staring at each other. "Peeta, do you think things will work out this time?" he nodded "Yes Kat, we deserve to be happy, don't you think?" It was my time to nod. I loved how Peeta never lost his faith, he was that first dandelion on the spring that gives us all hope. He kissed me and I responded to it as passionately as I could. I pulled away and whispered in his ear "I was thinking of something..." he pecked my neck "what?" I smiled and bit his ear slowly "If we succeed in our mission here I want to have another kid with you, I think Hope needs a little sibling, don't you think?" I felt when he stopped dead on his tracks and then looked at me "Are you serious?" he asked with sparkling eyes, I knew Peeta wanted a big family. "Yes."

Arriving in Capitol gave me chills, I hated that place, it was so full on bad memories for me. We went to Effie's house where Haymitch was staying, and when he saw us all I could see he wasn't surprised at all, he knew we would come back to finish Coin. "So, killing another president, are we?" he asked in a mocking tone while hugging Peeta. He told us how we would walk inside Coin's house, he seemed to know everyone in the Capitol with the power to help us. Without much talk it was set that I was the one that would kill Coin, after all I was the one she was trying to murder for years. I wasn't nervous at all, I was anxious, I wanted it to be over and done soon. Still we would have to wait two days, so Haymitch could set everything for me to go inside Coin's house. Peeta held me tight around the waist and pecked my cheek "Soon we'll be home Katniss." I nodded and held him back as tight as I could.

Everything happened so fast that it still feels like a dream. It was getting darker when I walked through Coin's that had a lot of white roses, just like Snow's, that made me sick to the bone, but I kept going. I noticed something was wrong when I heard Peeta's voice, he wasn't supposed to be there. "KATNISS, RUN! THEY KNOW." I ran as fast as I could, but instead of leaving the house I ran inside. I wouldn't come that far to give up like that. I could still hear Peeta screaming for me to come back but I didn't. As soon as I walked in Coin was there in front of me. "Finally Mockingjay." I nodded "yes, finally." I was ready to shoot a spear through her heart when suddenly Gale showed up. WHAT THE HELL? "Hello Catnip." Rage was all I felt running through my body "Don't call me that, you traitor." He shook his head "I'm not a traitor, I only want you to see that it's not Coin's fault you lost your mind." "Lost my mind?" he nodded "Yes, you lost your mind long time ago Katniss, when you decided that Coin wasn't on our side during the rebellion." I couldn't believe in what I was hearing "Gale, she wants to bring the Hunger Games back!" I was desperately trying to kick some sense on him. "It's necessary." He said and my jaw dropped, whatever, he wasn't by my side anymore. "Step out Gale or I'll kill you both." I said serious. I was about to shoot when someone pushed Gale aside and it landed on Coin's chest. She was dead in a matter of seconds. I could hear Gale screaming that I was crazy and a criminal, and then I noticed that Peeta was the one that pushed Gale aside, when he didn't stop screaming Peeta knocked him out. "Let's go Kat? Our mission here is done." I didn't move so he picked me up in his arms and ran away.

We were already on the train back home, two weeks, later when I first talked. "Why?" Peeta looked at me smiling "what?" "Why did you pushed Gale away?" he pecked my hand that I noticed was on his. "Rest Katniss, you were on catatonic state." I shook my head "I need to know what happened." He sighed deeply and started talking "You killed Coin, Paylor is the new president now, peace is restored because of you baby." I nodded "Why Peeta, why?" he sighed again "Gale? He's in the hospital, I guess I hit him harder than I thought I did. Well, I knew you would kill him if I didn't push him aside and I also knew you would never forgive yourself if that happened." Without second thoughts I hugged him tight and thanked him.

_-one year later-_

"Peeeeeeetaaaa! Come here, I think my water just broke!" I was screaming at the top of my lungs when he walked in running with Hope on his heals. "I already called your mom baby, calm down." He said holding my hand. "You're fucking telling me to calm down, this is your fault, all your fault!" I said and he chuckled "Don't say bad words, Hope's here. And soon your baby boy will be here as well." As soon as he said that my mom walked inside the room and started to get everything ready for labor. I was holding both Peeta and Hope's hand when I felt a huge rush of pain and my mom told me to push. Then I hear a cry, my baby boy was crying for his life welcoming this world. Hope wiped my tears and when my mom handed him to me both Hope and Peeta pecked his small forehead. My mom smiled at me "What will be his name?" I smiled big "Joshua Mellark." I saw when her eyes got teary, Joshua was my father's name, I always knew that if someday I had a son it would have his name. Peeta pecked my lips and smiled big at me. This was finally our time to have our happily ever "ever" after.

**The End.**

* * *

_**Hi guys!**_

_**I wanna thank you all so much for all the support I got with this story, I truly hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing. See you guys soon with a new story, I guess. Review please?**_

_**Thank you.**_


End file.
